One Night Stand
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Claire Logan is a career woman. When she meets John Cena in a bar one night, it turns into something neither one of them ever excepted.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Logan was twenty-four years old. She had blue eyes and black hair that went down past her shoulders. For the past seven years she'd been living in Europe for work. She was in advertising. The company had just recently decided to transfer her back to America. It was her first night back. She was meeting a friend from high school at a bar. She went into the bar and ordered a drink. After about five minutes she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Maria." She said excitedly. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Great I just snagged a brand new multi-million dollar account."

"Great."

"How are Daniel and Amy?"

"Daniel just got laid off."

"Sorry."

"Yeah it's gonna be tough for a little while."

"Do you still work at those diners?"

"Yeah."

"How old is Amy now?"

"Six."

"Six?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus it seems like just yesterday you told me you were pregnant with her."

"You know I love Amy to death but sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't of gotten pregnant in high school." "I mean you've gotten to see the world and a bunch of fun stuff." "All I do is clean, cook and take care of Amy."

"You're great at it." "You're the best mom I know." "At least you take care of Amy." "I couldn't even imagine being a mother." "It would scare me to death."

"How does it feel being back in America?"

"I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're back to."

"When I get some free time you, Daniel and Amy should come check out my new house." "I have to unpack and stuff first."

"That'll be fun Amy will happy to see you."

Maria stayed for an hour then left because she had to work in the morning. Fifteen minutes after that John Cena walked into the bar. He'd had a rough couple weeks and wanted to drowned his sorrows. He went up to the bar.

"Can I have a beer please?" He said.

"Coming right up." The bartender said. John looked over and saw a beautiful woman next to him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"If you want to."

"Bartender give the lady another."

"Thank you."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes." "You?"

"Yeah I just got off work." "Would you like to come sit at a table with me?"

"Sure." They got there drinks and sat at a table. "My name is Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire I'm John."

"Well it's nice to meet you John." "You seem a little upset, bad day?"

"I've just had a bad last couple weeks." "Meeting you made it a little better though."

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised you're alone."

"Why?"

"Well normally a beautiful woman isn't alone."

"I met a friend here but she had to leave because she had to work."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No I actually just moved back to America."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an advertising executive."

"Where'd you live before you moved back here?"

"Europe."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." "How old are you?"

"Thirty-five."

"Really?"

"Yep since last month."

"You know you have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you so do you." "I would really like to kiss you Claire."

"You can." He kissed her. "That was very nice."

"Yeah it was." She kissed him. "So was that." "Claire."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"My hotel room."

"I was thinking my house but that works to."

"Ready?"

"Are you?" She said smiling.

They went back to his hotel room.

"This is a nice room." She said.

"Thank you." They kissed. She broke it.

"Which way's the bedroom?"

"It's through that door." She started walking backwards towards it.

"Come get me." She took her shirt off revealing her red bra. John grinned. She unzipped her jeans and slowly pulled them down revealing her matching red panties. "Like what you see baby?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh yeah." She was to the bed. They kissed stopping for a second so she could take off his shirt. He groaned into her mouth as her she touched him all over his body. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He pulled down her panties and sat her on the bed. He started kissing her neck acrossed her neck and down all the way to her cleavage. "John." She moaned. As he came back up to her lips and kissed her again he took off her bra. She took off his boxers. He laid her back on the bed breaking from the kiss. As they looked at each they had passion and lust in there eyes. She pulled him down to her and they kissed. "Mmmmm." She moaned when she felt him inside her. They started to move. "Oh Claire." He moaned against her lips. They moved faster. "Oh John." She moaned. "You're so sexy." He groaned. "John, oh my god John." She moaned giving in. "Claire, baby." He groaned as he gave in. They kissed one last time before going to sleep.

The next morning John woke up. He looked over he was alone. There was a note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up. It read.

You were amazing last night. Thank you. – Claire

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Claire had slept with John. She hadn't slept with anyone in a long time. She was normally to busy with work for dating. She couldn't get her night with John out of her head. It kept a smile on her face when she got bored at work. This weekend was her first weekend off since she came back. Maria, Daniel and Amy were coming over. Claire was cooking out on the grill. She was getting everything ready. Her doorbell rang. She answered it. It was them.

"Hi guys come on in." She said. They went in.

"Aunt Claire." Amy said.

"Hi Ames." She picked her up. "You're getting so big."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Are you staying this time?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yay!" Claire put her down.

"Hi Daniel."

"Hi." He said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has."

"Where's the grill?"

"In the backyard through the patio doors in the kitchen."

"Ok I'll get cooking."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know you and Maria wanna talk it's no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

"Mommy can I go with daddy in the backyard." Amy asked.

"Yes but be careful." Maria said. Claire and Maria sat down on the couch. "How have you been?"

"You know me work, work, work."

"We haven't really talked other then about your night with that John guy." Claire smiled.

"Maria I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about him." "You should've seen him he was gorgeous."

"So you've said."

"His eyes were s-

"So beautiful you could look right down into them."

"I know listen to me." "I sound like a teenager." "I need to get a grip." "I'm never gonna see him again." "Not that I would mine having sex with him again, oh my god it was incredible."

"I'm still surprised you did it." "That isn't like you."

"I know but he seemed so depressed and he was so fucking sexy." "I just wanted to make him feel better."

"I'm sure you did."

"I hope so."

"You should've at least left him your number."

"Maria you know I don't have time for that, then he'd call me and wanna get together all the time."

"From the way you've been talking you'd like to get with him a hundred more times." "You like him."

"How can I like him when I don't even know him?" "Other then that he's a great kisser and great in bed I know nothing about him." "I don't even know his last name."

"Ok guys time to eat." Daniel said.

After dinner Claire, Maria and Daniel were sitting around the patio table. Amy was catching fireflies.

"Claire, Maria tells me I've just landed a multi-million dollar account. Daniel said.

"Yeah." "I don't know much about them." "It's some sports company." "One of there top guys has agreed to do a commercial for our new energy drink Adrenaline."

"That's great." "How do you like being back?"

"It's great Europe was fun but after a couple years I really missed home."

"Are there big cultural differences?"

"Major." Suddenly Claire like she was going to puke. "Oh god." She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She barely made it to the bathroom before she puked.

A few minutes later Maria went up to check on her. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. Claire was gargling mouthwash.

"I hope it wasn't Daniel's cooking."

"No I've got a stomach flu or something."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks." Maria felt Claire's head.

"You have a fever."

"Yeah I've been getting headaches to."

"Are you more tired then usual?"

"Maria I'm tired all the time." "You know I work late hours."

"Claire when you had sex with John, did you use a condom?"

"No." "I guess we were to caught up in the moment."

"I don't think you're sick Claire." "I think you might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I had those exact symptoms when I got pregnant with Amy."

"I am not pregnant." "I can't be pregnant not me, not me."

"Calm down." "You need to buy a pregnancy test."

"Ok." "I'll buy one tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come by after work tomorrow so you don't have to take it alone?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"I bet I'm not pregnant though." "I bet this is just a scare." "Right?"

"It's gonna be ok."

The next evening Claire bought the test. Maria came over. She was waiting on the results.

"Claire if you are pregnant what are you gonna do?" Maria asked.

"First I'm gonna make an appointment with my doctor to be absolutely certain." "If I am I'd like to tell John but I can't."

"Are you gonna keep it if you are?"

"I don't know." "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." A few minutes later it was time to check the test. "It's time."

"Want me to check it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Maria picked it up. "Claire, it's positive, you're pregnant."

"What! "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." She started to cry. "No." "What am I gonna do?" "I don't know how to take care of a baby." "I can barely take care of myself." "Oh no." Maria hugged her.

"Don't cry, it's ok."

John was in his hotel room arguing on his cell phone.

"It was your idea to work it out!" He yelled. "Oh yeah blame everything on me like always Elizabeth!" Whatever bye. He hung up. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. As he was drying it he looked down at his wedding ring. He walked out of the bathroom got in his bag and got out the note Claire left him. He smiled as he thought of her.

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend all Claire did was think about the baby. She was scared to death. She'd never even thought about having a child. She knew her parents would be disappointed in her if she decided to tell them. They always expected the best from her since she was there only child. If they found out she was not only having a child she wasn't prepared for but also the way she met it's father, she didn't know what they'd do. Although she was still undecided on what she wanted to do about the pregnancy, she wished she knew more about John so she could tell him about it. She would've liked his point of view on things. She considered hiring a private investigator to try and find him but only knowing his first name she couldn't give anyone anything to go on. It was Monday Claire made an appointment with her doctor to confirm her pregnancy for sure. She was waiting in the waiting room. She was praying the home test she took was wrong. She'd been there for about twenty minutes. The nurse came out.

"Claire Logan?" She said. Claire stood up and followed the nurse into an examination room. "So a home pregnancy test said you were pregnant?"

"Yes." "That's why I'm here."

"We'll need a urine sample from you." She said handing her a cup.

When Claire was done she handed it to the nurse and the nurse left the room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Claire." She said.

"Hi doctor Fisher."

"How are we today?"

"Very nervous."

"I have your results." "You're pregnant."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"I take it this pregnancy was unplanned."

"Yes very unplanned."

"Does the father know?"

"No."

"I think you should tell him."

"I would if I knew where to find him."

"Did he leave you?"

"I don't really know who he is." "I know who the father is I just don't know him."

"Do you know his name?"

"Just his first name." "It's John."

"He didn't tell you his last name?"

"No." "I met him in a bar about a month ago and we had a one night stand."

"Alright lay back and I'll determine how far along you are."

"Ok." She laid down.

"This is going to be a little cold." She put the instrument to Claire's stomach. After a few seconds the very tiny baby appeared on the screen.

"That's it?"

"Yes you're seven weeks along." After the doctor was finished Claire sat up.

"Doctor Fisher what I don't want to keep the baby?"

"You mean an abortion?"

"That or putting it up for adoption but I haven't decided anything yet." "I might keep it." "I don't know if I could or would want to raise a child." "I know that must sound horrible." "You probably think I'm a monster."

"No." "It's normal for a woman going through an unplanned pregnancy to want to consider her options." "How old are you Claire?"

"Twenty-four."

"Even if you decide not to have this baby it's not to late to have another one later." "I'm going to give a list of abortion clinics and adoptions agencies." "You can call them and see what feels comfortable."

"Ok."

"I'm also going to give you a number to a support group of single pregnant mothers."

"Ok."

"In the meantime I'm going to give you pre-natal vitamins."

"Thank you."

"Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?"

"My best friend Maria." "She was with me when I took the test."

"Maybe you should discuss your options with her." "It always helps to have the opinion of a friend or family member."

"I'll do that."

"Remember Claire there is no right or wrong decision when it comes to this."

"Ok."

"What you decide is for the health and well being of yourself and your baby." "If you have any questions feel free to call the office."

"Thank you for all of your help."

As Claire went home and began to pack she called Maria.

"Hello?" Maria said.

"It's me."

"So?"

"I'm seven weeks pregnant."

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"I'm not sure." "The doctor gave me numbers for abortion clinics and adoption agencies."

"Have you even considered keeping it?"

"Yes I'm still thinking about it." "If I decided not to keep it an abortion would be the quickest way."

"I support what ever decision you decide to make." "Just make sure it's what you want."

"Don't worry what ever I decide will be carefully thought out."

"I know it's scary but try to stay calm."

"I'll try."

"When do you leave for your business trip?"

"Three."

"Where are you going again?"

"New York City." "I get to go to Madison Square Garden."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome."

"I'm getting the guy that's doing the commercial to sign the contract for it tonight."

"Cool."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

A few hours later she got on the plane. Then drove to Madison Square Garden. She found the office she was looking for and knocked.

"Come in." A woman's voice said. She went in.

"Hello my name is Claire Logan I've been sent here by Sterling And Taylor advertising to arrange the details for our Adrenaline TV ad."

"Yes of course." "Please sit down." She sat down.

"Thank you Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Please call me Stephanie." "Do you know about our company?"

"Not really my bosses arranged everything."

"Well we're World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Wrestling that's what this company is?"

"Yes professional wrestling." "You're not familiar with it?"

"Not at all."

"We put on wrestling matches for people all around the world." "Our most popular show airs tonight." "Monday Night Raw."

"I better get the contract ready." She bent down to get into her briefcase. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened. "We've been waiting for you." "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Logan." Claire got out the contract. "May I call you Claire?"

"Of course."

"Claire I'd like you to meet the star of your commercial, John Cena." Claire sat up and turned to face him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cena." She said as she was turning to face him. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It was John the father of her baby. He looked just as surprised to see her.

"Hi Claire." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you two ok you both look like you've seen a ghost?" Stephanie said.

"I'm fine what about you Claire?" John asked.

"I'm fine."

They worked out all the details. Thirty minutes later they both left the office. They were standing outside the door.

"Well this is a little awkward." John said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"How have you been?"

"Actually we need to talk it's important."

"Ok let's go to my locker room." They went to his locker room. She sat on the couch. "I wanna show you something." He went over to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her and sat down next to her.

"You kept the note I left you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I needed something to remember you by." "Why did you leave?"

"I was embarrassed I don't normally do one night stands."

"It was amazing."

"Yes it was." "Speaking of that I have something to tell you but now that I know who you are it makes it harder."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think I'm after your money or anything because I'm not." "I just think it's fair that you know."

"Know what?"

"Oh boy this is harder then I thought." He took her hand.

"Claire it's ok, just say it." She looked at the coffee table in front of her.

"John is that a wedding ring?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, you're married?"

"Yes I am but-

"I can't believe you!" She stood up and went for the door. John went after her and turned her around facing him.

"Claire wait you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly!" "You weren't around your wife and you wanted to get laid, so you went to the bar and found the stupidest woman there!"

"No it wasn't like that." "The night we met I thought my marriage was over." "My wife and I haven't been getting along for a long time." "The night I met you we'd just began our trial separation." "Then a couple weeks later she said she wanted to work things out."

"Right."

"I swear it's the truth."

"You just forgot to mention it to me when we were having sex right?"

"Claire meeting you that night made me feel so much better." "It was nice to meet someone and not constantly yell and scream." "I think about you all the time because that night with you was the first time in a long time that I was happy." "I like you."

"You are such a prick." "I can't believe I wanted to see you again." "I hate you." As she turned to leave she started to cry. John turned her around again.

"Claire please don't cry." "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Forget it."

"No I wanna know."

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna know that I'm pregnant with your baby?" "You wanna know that!" "You pig!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah but don't worry I don't want or need anything from you Mr. sperm donor." "Don't worry I don't intend on making this public." "I know what I have to do now." "Just leave me alone."

"Claire- She smacked him as hard as she could.

"Go to hell." She said before leaving slamming the door. She went out to the parking lot. She got in her car put her hands to her face and started sobbing.

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

That night Claire couldn't sleep. She was lucky if she got two hours. Most of the night she was crying. She couldn't believe the nerve of John. She felt like a fool. She figured John did that kind of thing all the time. Except this time he got something extra out of it. She didn't buy his excuse about problems with his wife for one second. She got up the next morning and packed. She'd thought about what to do about the baby last night. This morning with a much more clear head she'd reached a decision. One that would be best for everyone. She was going to call Heather when she got back home to Chicago and tell her what she decided. Several hours later when she got home she picked up the phone and dialed Heather's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi it's me."

"How was your trip?"

"Terrible."

"What happened?"

"I found John."

"You did?"

"Yeah he's the one doing the commercial." "That sports company, it's a wresting company called World Wrestling Entertainment."

"He's a professional wrestler?"

"Yeah his name is John Cena."

"Daniel knows who that is I think he watches wrestling sometimes." "Did you tell John about the baby?"

"Yeah." She started to cry. "Maria, he's married."

"What?"

"John's married." "When I went into his locker room to talk to him I saw his wedding ring sitting on the coffee table."

"Oh my god."

"I can't believe I fell for that shit that night." "I was taken in by a playboy." "I was used."

"What did he say when you found the ring?"

"He told me some bullshit story about how the night he met me him and his wife started a trial separation but a few weeks later she wanted to work it out."

"What a lying asshole."

"I know." "I feel like such a slut." "I got pregnant by a married man."

"You didn't know he was married it's not your fault."

"I never would've done anything with him had I of known that."

"I know."

"I've decided what I'm doing about the baby."

"Good." "What are you doing?"

"I'm not keeping it."

"You're getting an abortion?"

"I thought about that but I can't do it." "I'm giving it up for adoption."

"Claire are you sure that what you want?"

"Yes." "The baby deserves a good home."

"You don't think it'd have a good home with you?"

"No I wouldn't be able to take care of it." "I'll tell John when I see him in two days."

"Why are you seeing him in two days?"

"I have to supervise the commercial."

"What are you gonna tell people when you start showing?"

"I'm gonna tell them that I volunteered to be a surrogate mother to a friend of mine in Europe."

"What do you think your parents will say?"

"It won't be as bad as if they knew the truth."

"I know this is a difficult time for you." "We can talk about it anytime you want to."

"Thanks." "I gotta go so I can make arrangements for the adoption."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Claire dialed a number.

"This is The Cradle Adoption Agency." "How may I help you?" A woman said.

"Hi my name is Claire Logan." "I'm pregnant and I need to speak to someone about giving my baby up for adoption."

"Please hold." A few seconds later someone picked up.

"This is Laura how can I help you?"

"Hi my name is Claire Logan." "I'm pregnant and interested in putting my baby up for adoption."

"Ok." "Can you come in so we can discuss things?"

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok but I don't get off work until five."

"Is 6:30 ok?"

"That's fine."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day after Claire got off work she went to the adoption agency. She went up to the desk.

"Hi I'm Claire Logan I have an appointment with Laura."

"Yes she's expecting you." A woman said. "Take the elevator to the third floor." "Her office is the third door on the left."

Claire took the elevator to the third floor went to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." She went in. "Claire?"

"Yes."

"Please sit down." She sat down. "I'm Lauren Jane."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you're considering giving your baby up for adoption?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"My pregnancy was a result of a one night stand with some loser."

"Does he know about the pregnancy?"

"I can't find him."

"Have you considered your other options?"

"Yes I think adoption is for the best."

"Do you have any questions?"

"My baby will go to a loving family right?"

"Yes we screen all applicants thoroughly and carefully."

"Can I choose the adoptive parents?"

"Yes you can."

"I would like to proceed with the adoption."

"Ok." She started writing on a form. "Do you smoke?"

"No never."

"Do you drink?"

"Not since I found out I'm pregnant."

"Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"Would you like an open or closed adoption?"

"What's the difference?"

"With an open adoption you get the occasional picture of your child, letters, maybe a phone call." "With a closed adoption you get none of that."

"I want a closed adoption." "I couldn't bare to look at pictures of my child." "This is hard enough." "I don't even know if I wanna see it when it's born."

"Ok." "I'll start notifying potential families and call you when I have a few ready to be interviewed."

"Thank you."

It was the day of the commercial shoot. Claire along with everyone involved was at the TV studio. Just the sight of John made Claire angry. Everyone was on a five minute break. Claire went up to John.

"Come with me outside." She said. They went outside.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pregnant with a scumbags baby." "How do you think?"

"Claire what I told about me and my wife the other day was the truth." "I swear to god." "I don't want you to go through this alone."

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to give the baby up for adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah so you don't have to worry."

"I want you to keep the baby."

"I can't I don't know the first thing about raising a baby."

"I'll help you."

"How can you help me?" "What are gonna do for me?" "What I am supposed to do send it to you and your wife every other weekend."

"Claire this is our baby." He put his hand on her stomach. "I know how you feel about me and I don't blame you." "Can you honestly tell me you don't love this baby?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" "You're off the hook John." "You can continue to cheat on your wife with as many unsuspecting bar whores as you want." "Just like you did with me."

"I've never cheated on my wife." "That was the only time."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying." "Let's work something out about the baby."

"No if we did I know the press would find out about this and I'll be damned if I let my child be branded the bastard child of John Cena."

"Claire I want us to raise it together."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Even if what you told me about you and your wife is true answer me this." "Are you or are you not still married?"

"We are."

"Well then obviously you're not ready to move on and I don't have anything more to say to you." "After today we go our separate ways." She went back inside.

Later that night she was sitting at home. She started rubbing her stomach.

"Hi little baby." "I want you to know how hard this is for me." "Always remember that I love you." "I'll never forget you." "You're gonna go to a really nice family that will love you the way you deserve to be loved."


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since the commercial. Claire was glad John was out of her life for good. Now her main focus was finding a nice, loving home for her baby. She was interviewing families this week. She didn't intend on making a decision right away. She was going to be interviewing families for the next couple weeks and then decide. She was having dinner with her parents tonight. Even though she wasn't showing yet she decided to tell her parents the lie she came up with. She pulled in the driveway, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered it.

"Hi Claire." She said.

"Hi mom." They hugged.

"Come on in." She went in.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi angel." He said. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's great." "How's work going?"

"Couldn't be better." They all sat down.

"So Claire anyone special in your life?" Her mom asked.

"No mom I'm way to busy for that."

"All you do is work how are you ever gonna find a husband?"

"I don't need a husband."

"Wouldn't you like to settle down one day?"

"Yeah but not anytime soon."

"How am I ever gonna get a grandchild if you don't find a husband?"

"Mom I don't need a husband to have a baby."

"It's the responsible thing to do." "Can you imagine if you had a baby and you weren't married wouldn't it be terrible?" "You'd never find a suitable husband then."

They were eating dinner.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Her mom said.

"A very close friend of mine wants a baby." "She can't have one of her own." "She asked me to be her surrogate mother and I said yes."

"What?" "How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm just trying to help out a friend."

"You're letting someone use your body."

"It's for a good cause."

"Please tell me you haven't gone through with it yet." Her dad said.

"Actually I have." "I'm two months pregnant."

"How could you be so thoughtless?" Her mom said.

"I've thought this through very carefully."

"What if you fall in love with that baby?"

"I won't."

"What if you do and you don't wanna give up that baby?"

"Mom it's not my baby it's hers."

"Claire you don't understand what it's like to carry a child inside you." "You get attached to it." "You fall in love with it."

"Mom I understand it's not my baby."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do don't worry."

The next day Claire had a doctor's appointment. She was hooked to the machine. She was looking away from the screen with the baby on it.

"Claire do you want sonogram pictures?" Doctor Fisher asked.

"No."

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"No."

"Most of my patients really like it."

"Thank you no."

"Why don't you wanna hear the heartbeat?"

"I've decided to give my baby up for adoption and I can't fall anymore in love with it then I already have."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"I can refer you to a counselor if you need someone to talk to."

"I already have someone at the adoption agency."

"Ok." "If you ever change your mind about the sonogram pictures or hearing the heartbeat let me know."

"I will."

The next evening Claire interviewed several families. She only liked one out of the five couples she saw. She knew this was going to be a long tiring process. She was about to go to bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Claire."

"Who is this?"

"It's John."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"Bye."

"Wait don't hang up."

"Don't you get it?" "I want nothing to do with you."

"You have something that's half mine."

"It's my baby."

"No it's our baby." "I want you to keep it."

"I told you already, no."

"I promise I'll help you."

"No." "Why don't you just go knock somebody else up." "Here's an idea try your wife."

"Claire I know your stressed out but I'm sick of you acting like our one night stand was all my fault." "You were there to."

"You tricked me into it."

"Tricked you?"

"Yeah."

"I tricked you into coming to my room with me that night?"

"Yes."

"You wanted it just as bad as I did." "I admit I was wrong but you should take some of the responsibility."

"I've taken responsibility.

"By giving up our child?"

"I can't take care of it."

"That's a crock of shit!" "You just don't want to!"

"Shut up!" "That's not true I love my baby!" "That's why I'm giving it up." "I want to give to someone who knows what they're doing."

"I love the baby to damn it that's why I want you to keep it!" "If we work together it'll be fine."

"Why can't you just leave me alone and move to some other woman?"

"They're not carrying our child." "For the millionth time there are no other women." "Why won't you believe me?"

"You except me to?"

"Yes I'm telling you the truth just like what I told about me and Liz was true."

"Liz?" "That's her name?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't tell me you were married and I'm just supposed to believe you don't pick up women all the time?"

"How do I know you don't pick up men all the time?"

"What?" "Don't you dare make this about me."

"I don't know you, how do I know you don't go out to the bars looking for men?"

"Fuck you!"

"We already did that which is why we are where we are."

"I do not do that."

"Like I said I don't know that all I can do is trust and believe you." "When are you gonna start trusting and believing me?"

"Never."

"Yeah well I guess I shouldn't for you either then." He said angrily. "I mean what kind of a woman opens her legs for a guy she only knew for a half hour!"

"You bastard!" She slammed the phone down.

A few days later John's wife Liz was sitting in there home in West Newbury. There was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. A man was standing there.

"Elizabeth Cena?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You've been served." He said handing her a big brown envelope. He walked away. Liz shut the door and opened the envelope. She pulled out what was inside. Her jaw dropped as she looked down at divorce papers.


	6. Chapter 6

John was sitting in his hotel room. He hadn't meant the things he said to Claire a few days ago. He was just angry with her at the time. He'd been telling the truth about everything and she still refused to believe him. He wanted so bad for her to keep the baby. Before he could think anymore about that situation he finally decided to take care of another one. He officially filed for divorce. He knew Liz should get the papers anytime now. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"I got the divorce papers John." Liz said.

"I figured they'd be coming soon."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Come on Liz don't act all surprised we both knew this day was coming." "We haven't been happy with each other for a long time."

"John, I love you."

"I know that's a lie."

"No it's not, no it's not, I love you."

"Then how come it's been six months since either one of us said that to each other?" "How come it's been six months since the last time we had sex?"

"You're always gone."

"You know that never used to be an excuse." "For the first two years we were married and I'd come home, we'd have sex in every room in the house."

"Maybe if you loved me more then your job our problems wouldn't have started."

"Oh don't you give me that bullshit." "I loved you more then anything." "You were the one who started pushing me away."

"John don't do this."

"Liz we both know it's not gonna get any better." "We both need to move on."

"This is about her isn't it?"

"Her who?"

"Claire."

"Claire?"

"Didn't know I knew about that did you?"

"How do you know about Claire?"

"I hired a private investigator." "I know everything." "I know about the baby."

"Liz leave Claire out of this." "She's going through enough."

"I can't do that."

"Please she didn't know I was married the night I was with her."

"I can't believe you cheated on me."

"You know damn well that that night we both thought we were getting a divorce."

"But we didn't."

"Only because you begged me to come home."

"Was it worth it to fuck that little slut?"

"Don't you call her that you don't even know her!"

"Neither do you from what I'd been told." "So why are you defending her?"

"Look what do you want?" "I'll do anything just keep Claire and baby out of the mouths of the press."

"Aw worried about your image?"

"This isn't about me this is about them."

"She took you away from me." "Why should I do her any favors?"

"Me wanting a divorce has nothing to do with her and you know it."

"A quarter of a million."

"What?"

"I want a quarter of a million dollars."

"Fine I'll wire it to your bank account."

"Ok." He hung up.

The next day Claire was at work. She just came back from lunch and was looking at her e-mails. She had one from Maria. She clicked on it. There was a link. She clicked on it. It was an article that said John filed for divorce from Liz. Later that night she was at home when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's John."

"I have nothing to say to you." "Goodbye."

"I'm sorry Claire." "I was angry with you the other night." "Only because I'm telling you the truth and you don't believe me." "I'm divorcing Liz."

"I know I heard."

"Now do you believe me?"

"A little more then I did." "I hope you didn't divorce her because you want me to keep the baby." "I'm not keeping the baby."

"No the reason I'm divorcing her has nothing to do with you." "I would like to talk about the baby though."

"John I-

"Please I just wanna talk about it." "I'm not asking you to change your mind, just listen, please."

"Ok."

"In two weeks I have two days off." "I would like to talk in person." "Can I come out there?"

"I guess."

"Thank you."

"I gotta go." "Ok bye."

"Bye."

A week later Claire was sitting at home when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi is this Claire Logan?"

"Yes who's calling?"

"This is Liz Cena." "I know my husband slept with you and that you're having his baby."

"Did he tell you?"

"That's not important." "I just wanted to let you know that you're not the first."

"What do you mean?"

"John cheated on me all the time."

"Then why did you stay with him?"

"I loved him." "I just wanted to let you know incase he tried you get with you next." "He'll try and use your baby as an excuse to get close to you." "Don't fall for it." "He may seem charming and sweet but it's all a front." "No matter what you do don't trust him."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but he already lied to you once right?" "The night you met?"

"I have to go now."

"Ok." She hung up. "Fine John, if I can't have you then you can't have her."


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since Claire got the phone call from Liz. At first Claire didn't know to believe Liz or not. The last thing Liz said got to her. John did lie to Claire the first night they met. After awhile Claire decided she believed Liz. She threw herself into work so she wouldn't have to think about it. Today she finally had a day off. She invited Maria over. They hadn't had a chance to talk about anything. Maria had just gotten there. They were sitting on the couch.

"How have you been?" Maria asked.

"Bad."

"Did you get my e-mail two weeks ago?"

"Yeah." "I talked to John."

"What did he say?"

"He's supposed to come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk about the baby." "Lying bastard."

"What?"

"Last week I got a call from John's wife." "She said I wasn't the first and that John cheated on her all the time."

"Oh my god."

"She said she wanted to warn me incase he tried to get with me next."

"Claire how do you know she's not lying?"

"The last thing she said made me believe her."

"What did she say?"

"She said, he lied to you when you first met right?"

"That's true, he did." "What are you gonna say to him tomorrow?"

"Well Liz-

"Who?"

"John's wife Liz, said he'll say anything to get close to me so I'm seeing how true that is."

"Have you found any parents for the baby yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to five couples." "The Millers, the Connors, the Coopers, the Rodgers and the Petersons." "They're all very nice couples."

"How are you gonna choose?"

"When the adoption agency founds out the sex of the baby is they'll tell the couples." "I've been told the Millers or the Coopers only want it if it's a specific gender."

"Couldn't you just tell them the sex of the baby?"

"No because I don't wanna know."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna know anything about it."

"Why?"

"The more I know about it the more attached I'll get to it."

"You already feel attached to it don't you?"

"Yeah and I have to stop."

"Claire you're it's mother." "It's natural to feel the attachment."

"Yeah but it's a bad thing if you're giving your baby up for adoption." "After I sign my rights away it's not my baby anymore."

"Are you gonna do that right away?"

Legally I can't for seventy-two hours." "It's the waiting period."

"At least you'll get to spend time with the baby."

"I've decided I don't wanna see the baby at all."

"Claire you should at least hold it once."

"I can't Maria I can't have any memory of it." "You know John thinks this is so easy for me." "It's not, it hurts." "I want my baby to have the best future possible."

"I know."

"I'm afraid that if I do see it, I'll start questioning my decision." "I know adoption is the right decision and I can't let anyone or anything confuse me."

"Do you know when you're due?"

"A week after my birthday April 23rd." "I have no idea what I'm gonna do the day I go into labor." "I'll be all alone."

"Just call me I'll go to the hospital with you."

"Thanks."

"Hey what are best friends for?" They hugged.

The next evening the doorbell rang. Claire answered it. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in they sat on the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright." "I'm just working and trying to find a nice home for the baby."

"Speaking of the baby, will you at least consider keeping it?" "Please." "I promise Claire I will help you." "I'll help you with babysitters, daycares, clothes, financially, what ever you need."

"Unbelievable." She stood up. "Unbelievable, she said you would do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a call from Liz last week."

"Claire, what did she tell you?"

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know." "She said she hired a private investigator."

"You're good you almost had me fooled." "I was actually starting to believe you."

"What did she tell you?"

"That you cheated on her all the time." "That you'd probably say and do anything including using the baby as a way to get closer to me."

"She's lying I never cheated on her other then with you."

"I can't believe I let myself become a notch on your bedpost." "You don't care about me."

"Oh I don't?" He stood up.

"No."

"Then why did I pay Liz a quarter of a million dollars to not go to the press when she found about you and the baby?"

"God John please just stop lying and tell the truth."

"You want the truth." "The truth is I want to keep the baby!" "The truth is I want you to start trusting me!" "The truth is I want us to get to know each other better!" "Underneath that bitch attitude you give me is a good person." "The one I met at the bar." "I know that's the real you."

"John get out of my house now." "I don't wanna hear from you anymore."

"What about the baby?"

"My baby will be just fine." "It'll go to a loving, caring family."

"Why can't we be that loving caring family?"

"We just can't."

"Why?" "We're obviously attracted to each other." "That's why I want us to get to know each other." "I want see what's beyond our attraction."

"Just leave me and my baby alone."

"Our baby."

"My baby."

"Our baby." He took her hands and put them on her stomach putting his hands on top of hers. "I may not know a lot about you but I know one thing." "You're falling in love with our baby just like I am." "I can tell by the way you say my baby." "I can hear the pride and joy in your voice." "You're doubting whether or not you wanna give it up aren't you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"John stop." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Go please."

"Ok I'll go." "I don't know how yet but I'm gonna prove to you I'm not lying."


	8. Chapter 8

When John left Claire's house he was furious at Liz. He couldn't believe she went behind his back like that. When he got back to his hotel he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said.

"I need to talk to you."

"I signed the papers."

"Why did you lie to Claire about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about?"

"How do I know you didn't cheat on me all the time?"

"You know I didn't."

"Yeah but she doesn't."

"Why are you doing this to me?" "I paid you everything you wanted."

"I want you to be just as unhappy as I am that's why."

"Oh like you were happy when we were together?"

"I could've been." "Your money will help."

"You never loved me did you?"

"Yes I did." "It's just now that we're divorcing I feel I should get what's entitled to me."

"That quarter of a million dollars wasn't entitled to you." "That was blackmail."

"It was entitled to me you cheated on me." "It's your fault, if you knew how to keep it in your pants you wouldn't be in your situation."

"Stay away from Claire."

"It's not my fault that slut is so naïve."

"You're a bitch."

"You're a bastard just like your baby."

"Fuck you!" He hung up.

Claire was sitting in her living room. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Maria said. "John get there yet?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"He lied about everything of course."

"I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I." "Liz did exactly what she said he would."

"What did you say to him?"

"I kicked him out and told him not to bother me anymore."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"I hope he will." "He even said that he thinks I'm doubting giving up my baby."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Claire it's ok if you are."

"I'm not."

"You don't have to." "You could keep it."

"No I can't."

"Ok."

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next day Claire was at work. She was typing on her computer.

"Hi." She looked and saw John standing there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I told you I'm gonna prove to you I'm not lying." He took out his cell phone. "My phone has a record your conversation feature." "I talked to Liz last night." "Just listen to it."

"If I do will you leave?"

"Yeah."

"Give me the phone." He handed to her. Her jaw dropped as she listened to it. She handed the phone back to John. "That bitch how dare she call my baby a bastard." "John I'm sorry."

"Believe me now?"

"Yes."

"See I wasn't lying."

"I know I'm really sorry."

"I'm not perfect but the one thing I rarely do is lie."

"I'd hate to do this but I am at work."

"I understand." "When do you go to lunch?"

"Noon."

"My flight doesn't leave until three." "Can I take you to lunch?"

"Sure." "I owe you that much."

"Meet you outside at noon?"

"Ok."

"See you then."

"Ok."

Four hours later Claire met John outside and they walked to a restaurant that was on the same street.

"You look great Claire." John said.

"Thanks."

"How's the baby?"

"It's doing good."

"How far along are you?"

"I'll be exactly three months next week."

"You don't look like you're showing.

"My doctor said since this is my first pregnancy, I probably won't show until the fourth or fifth month."

"When are you due?"

"April 23rd."

"No way that's weird."

"Why?"

"That's my birthday."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"It's ten days before mine."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No I can find out in my fifth month but I don't want to."

"Want it to be a surprise huh?"

"No I don't wanna know at all."

"You'll know when it's born."

"No I won't because I'm not gonna see it after it's born." "They're taking it straight to the nursery until I'm allowed to sign the adoption papers."

"Claire I was serious last night." "I'll help you." "Please keep the baby."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't take care of a baby." "I don't know how."

"Neither do I but I wanna learn."

"John all I know how to do is my job." "I'm not the mothering type." "I'm not a nurturer." "It's not in me."

"I think it is."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I know that if you give our baby away you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

"John after today I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Why?"

"We want different things." "I'm not gonna change my mind."

"After everything I went through to get you to trust me, you don't wanna see me anymore?

"It's nothing against you personally but no."

"Fine I give up." "You know what Claire, you are so far from the person I thought you were." He said angrily. "You're the most cold-hearted, self-centered bitch I've met in my life." "All you care about is yourself." "I regret ever having slept with you." "I will never forgive you for giving away our baby." "I hate you."

"John I-

"Don't!" "You got your wish you'll never see me again." He got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two months since Claire and John had spoken or saw each other. Claire felt bad but John wanted her to do something she couldn't. She didn't blame him for being angry with her. She wasn't intentionally trying to hurt his feelings. Claire was now five months pregnant. A medium sized bump was formed in her stomach. Claire had a doctor's appointment today. Today the sex of the baby was being determined. Claire got up, took a shower and went to the doctor. After about fifteen minutes for waiting in the waiting room she got called into an examination room. She was sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Claire." Doctor Fisher said.

"Hi doctor Fisher."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good but the baby won't stop kicking me."

"Just four months left." "Do you have a hospital plan ready?"

"A what?"

"You'll need to pack a bag."

"For what?"

"Like snacks, clothes, anything to keep you company." "You'll be in the hospital for seventy-two hours at least." "Until everything with your adoption papers are finalized."

"You're gonna call Laura when I leave here right?"

"Yes I have her number I'm going to call her as soon as you leave." "So she can tell the couples the sex of the baby."

"Ok."

"Is someone going to be here with you during the labor?"

"Yes my best friend Maria."

"Good you shouldn't be alone during your labor."

"Doctor Fisher how long after I have my baby can I start taking birth control?"

"Come back two weeks after you give birth." "I'll give you a pelvic exam." "If everything looks ok I'll give you the pills."

"Ok."

"Is there someone special in your life?"

"No I just don't ever wanna be in this situation again." "That way next time even if I do forget a condom it's ok."

"You should still use a condom." "It protects you from STDS."

"I know I usually never forget."

"Must've been some guy."

"He was gorgeous." "For a couple weeks now I've been getting urges to sleep with him again." "Does the pregnancy have anything to do with it?"

"Actually yes in the second trimester your libido kicks up." "What you're feeling is perfectly normal."

"Good." "For a minute there I thought I was going insane."

"Why don't you lay back so I can find out what the baby is?"

"Ok." She laid down lifted up her shirt past her stomach and looked away from the monitor like she always did. The doctor put the gel and Claire's stomach and hooked her to the machine.

"I know what it is." "Are you sure you don't wanna know?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok you're all done." She unhooked Claire from the machine and wiped the gel off of her. Claire put her shirt down sat up and started to cry. She wiped away her tears quickly. "Claire what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm ok." "It's probably just my hormones."

"Alright."

Later that night Claire went over to Maria's. Amy was getting ready for bed.

"Hi aunt Claire." Amy said.

"Hi."

"How's the baby for those other people?"

"Good."

"Amy now." Daniel said.

"Goodnight aunt Claire." Amy said.

"Goodnight."

Daniel took Amy upstairs. Claire sat on the couch next to Maria.

"Hi." Maria said.

"Hi."

"How was your appointment today?"

"Fine." Daniel came back downstairs.

"Do you guys care if I put in a movie I rented?" Daniel asked.

"No."

"Go ahead honey." Maria said.

"What's the movie called?" Claire asked.

"12 Rounds." Daniel said. "It's about a cop who has to save his girlfriend, from a guy he put away a year earlier." They were all talking during the opening credits. They watched it for a few minutes.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Maria said.

"That's John."

"That's John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"I told you."

"I didn't know you liked wrestling Claire." Daniel said.

"I don't."

"Then how do you know who that is?"

"He was in that commercial I was telling you about a couple months ago."

"Oh."

"Did Maria ever tell you who the father of my baby is?"

"No."

"It's him."

"Him who?"

"John Cena."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I swear to god."

"You had sex with John Cena?"

"Yeah but at the time I didn't know it was John Cena."

John was at home. He decided to go visit his parents. His mom went to bed. It was just him and his dad in the living room.

"Ok son what's wrong?" John Sr. asked.

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Well you know how unhappy I was with Liz the last year of our marriage."

"Yeah."

"About five months ago I met a woman in a bar in Chicago." "I slept with her." "About two months later we ran into each other and she tells me she's pregnant."

"Is that why you decided to divorce Liz?"

"No." "The day she told me she was pregnant she found out I was still married." "A couple days later she told me she's gonna give the baby up for adoption." "I asked her not to." "Then a bunch of stuff happened with Liz." "Just when I was finally getting her to trust me she told me she didn't wanna see me anymore."

"Why?"

"She said we wanted different things." I want her to keep the baby and she says she can't."

"Why doesn't she want it?"

"I think that she thinks she wouldn't be a good mother."

"Do you think that?"

"No I think she would be a great mother." "She loves the baby dad I know she does." "She's just to scared to admit it."

"I know you don't like the choice she made but it's her choice."

"I know." "It's just all my life I'll wonder, does it look like me, does it look like her, is it being taken care of?" "Hell I'll never even know if it's a boy or a girl."

After the movie was over Claire went home. She was sitting in bed. The baby started kicking. She rubbed her stomach.

"Hey you." She said smiling. "Quit kicking mommy." "I wonder how daddy is?" "I hope he's doing ok." As Claire laid down to go to sleep, she realized she'd just referred to herself as mommy and John as daddy when talking to the baby. She hadn't meant to do that. It just came out.


	10. Chapter 10

Three more months had passed. Claire and John still had no contact with each other. Sometimes at night when she couldn't sleep she would lay there and think about him. Claire had three weeks left in her pregnancy. She was eight months pregnant. Her stomach had doubled in size. Two weeks ago she took her maternity leave. Today was an important day. Today Claire was finally picking the adoptive parents for the baby. That was something she wanted to get over as quick as possible. She was sitting at home there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hey Maria." She said. "I thought you had to work a double today."

"I was supposed to but turns out the waitress that requested the day off decided to come in."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"You look good."

"Right, I'm a cow."

"No you're not."

"Only three more weeks for this thank god." "I'm so uncomfortable."

"I know how you feel trust me."

"You wanna carry it for me the last three weeks?"

"No."

"Damn." "Well it was worth a shot." Maria laughed.

"You look tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well at night."

"I remember going through that to."

"I've been thinking about John a lot."

"I'm not surprised you're about to have his baby."

"For some reason I don't understand, I kinda miss him." "Maybe because I know he hates me and I don't want him to hate me."

"How do you know he hates you?"

"He looked right at me and said I hate you."

"He was probably just upset." You know people say things they don't mean when they're upset."

"He meant it." "I could see it in his eyes."

"You don't know that."

"I wish I at least had his phone number." "I'd like to talk to him."

"I know."

"It's funny, technically I've known him almost a year and I still know nothing about him." "I wish he could see that by me giving up our baby, I'm giving it the life it deserves."

"Ooh you've never said that before."

"What?"

"Just now when you were talking about the baby." "You said that by me giving up our baby instead of my baby."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even notice." "I can't wait until this whole maternity leave thing is over." "I hate sitting around doing nothing."

"I'll bet."

"I'm picking the adoptive parents in a couple hours."

"Have you decided who it's gonna be yet?"

"Yeah." "I think the baby will be very happy with them."

"Good."

"I wish I didn't have to wait seventy-two hours." "I'd rather just sign the papers and soon as I felt up to it." "I hate hospitals."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

"I hope so."

"It will."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I know what I'm doing for my baby is the right thing." "I don't understand why I feel so lousy about it."

"I'm sure it's natural to feel this way."

"I don't like it."

"I know." "Come here, it's ok." They hugged.

A few hours later there was another knock on Claire's door. She answered it. It was Lauren from the adoption agency and the Petersons. They all sat down.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Peterson." Claire said. "I'm sure you know by now that I've picked you to be the adoptive parents of my baby."

"Yes and we are thrilled." Mrs. Peterson said.

"I'm glad." "Now as you know by due date's not for three weeks." "I've been told you will be contacted at the end of the three day waiting period." "Then everyone will come down and sign the papers."

"Miss Logan I just wanted to thank you." "This means so much to me and my husband."

"You're welcome."

"We will take very good care of the baby."

Two nights later Claire was in bed asleep. It was 3:00 in the morning. She was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" She picked up the phone and called Maria.

"Hello." She said tiredly.

"Maria!" "Maria it's time."

"Oh my god." "I'm coming." "I'm coming right now."

Maria got there in ten minutes. In that time Claire's water broke. They got to the hospital and Claire was in a room. She was having contractions.

"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!"

"I know Claire breathe."

"Maria I want John!"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I need John!" "Find him!"

"It's alright just breathe, just breathe." A few minutes later she was given an epidural. Fifteen minutes later the doctor came in.

"Claire I need you to push." Doctor Fisher said. She pushed and pushed for what seemed like forever to her. "I can see the head." "One more push." She pushed after a few seconds she heard the baby crying. Then she passed out.

She opened her eyes it was morning. She hadn't remembered anything anyone said before she passed out. She just laid there. Suddenly she heard crying and realized the baby was in the room. She tried ringing her buzzer for a nurse to come but there was no response. She couldn't just let it cry. So she got out of bed and slowly walked over to the baby. She saw the word "Female" written on what the baby was laying in.

"Ok Claire." She said out loud to herself. "You've seen babies get picked up in movies." "How hard could it be?" She picked up the baby and sat down in a rocking chair. "It's ok, it's ok sweetheart." "Ssh." After a few seconds she stopped crying opened her eyes and looked at Claire. Claire had no doubt the baby had John's eyes. "Hi honey." "You're a beautiful baby girl." "Look at your tiny little hands and your tiny little fingers." She said starting to cry. "You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen." "I love you so much." She kissed her on the forehead. "I wish your daddy was here." A nurse walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Logan you didn't want the baby in here did you?"

"No I didn't but I've changed my mind." "I want her to stay."

"She needs to be fed would you like me to bring you a bottle?"

"Yes and if you could show me how to feed her, I'd appreciate it."

"There's nothing to it it's very simple."

"Nurse could you please call Lauren Jane and tell her to come down here?" "I need to talk to her."

"Yes." "Oh and your friend Maria said to tell you she'll be back after her shift."

"Ok thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been four hours since Claire had given birth to her daughter. She was seriously reconsidering giving the baby up for adoption. After seeing her and holding her she didn't know if she still could. She was having so many different emotions. She didn't know what to do. Claire had just got done feeding her daughter again. She was surprised how easy it was. She was laying in bed with the baby. Maria walked in.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Hi." "What's the baby doing in here?"

"They accidentally brought her in but I'm glad they did."

"Her?"

"Yep it's a girl." "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is." "I'm glad you changed your mind about having her in here with you."

"I don't think I can give her up."

"What?"

"I love her, I never knew I could love anyone so much." I don't know, am I being stupid?"

"No if you want her take her."

"I feel bad." "I already picked the adoptive parents."

"I know." "Claire what do you want?"

"I want my little girl."

"Ok then I think you know what you should do."

"I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my parents but they'll have to learn to deal with it." "I'm keeping her."

"We'll have to get you stuff for the baby."

"You know of some baby stores right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I don't even know what I'll I'm gonna need."

"I'll help you with that."

"Thanks."

"Since you're keeping her you need to find John."

"I know I don't even know where to start." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Lauren Jane. "Maria can you give us a second?"

"Sure." She left.

"Hi Lauren."

"Hi." She said. "I came as soon as I got your message." "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry but I've changed my mind." "I'm keeping my baby."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Of course you understand this means I'm going to have to tell the Peterson's you've changed your mind?"

"Yes, please tell them I am so sorry but I just can't give up my baby."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I know." "I was happy to help." "I wish you and your daughter the best."

"Thank you."

"I'll tell the hospital you're no longer putting the baby up for adoption." "You should be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Lauren left. Claire looked at the baby. "Well since you're staying with me you need a name." "How about Desiree?" "You like that name?" "I think it's perfect for you." "Desiree Alexandria Cena." "Desiree mommy promises I'm gonna find your daddy really soon."

Four days after leaving the hospital Claire decided to introduce Desiree to her grandparents. She was really nervous about it. Pushing the stroller with her she knocked on the door. Her mom answered.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi Claire." "Whose baby is that?"

"Mom this is your granddaughter."

"What?" "Let me in and I'll explain." They went in. Claire explained the whole thing. "You lied to us?"

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Claire how could you throw your future away like that?" Her dad said. "All for a fling with some man you don't even know." "We raised you better then that."

"I don't throw anything away dad."

"Does he even know about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Can he support you?"

"He could but I don't need his money." "I have my own money."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a professional wrestler."

"A professional wrestler you've got to be kidding."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Claire you're actually going to be with a professional wrestler?" Her mom said. "You deserve so much better then that."

"Who said anything about being with him?" "I just want him to be part of Desiree's life."

"He has to marry you."

"No he doesn't."

"That's the respectable thing to do."

"Mom it's not like when you were younger." "People don't need to be married to raise a baby."

"I didn't know I raised a little tramp." "Thanks to you my granddaughter is a bastard child."

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that." "If that's the way you feel then we won't bother you anymore." She got Desiree and left.

Three weeks later Daniel told Claire that wrestling was coming to town. She has unlimited backstage passes because of the commercial deal. She was getting Desiree ready.

"Guess what sweetheart." She said as she was getting Desiree dressed. "We're gonna go see daddy." "He's gonna be so happy to see you." "He doesn't know we're coming it's a surprise."

After she finished getting her ready. They went to the arena. She found John's locker room door and knocked putting the stroller beside the wall.

"Come in." She heard him say. She opened the door. "Claire." He said surprised.

"Hi John."

"I see you had the baby."

"Yeah I did." "Wanna meet her?"

"What?"

"I couldn't do it John, I had to keep her." She pushed the stroller inside. She bent down and took off the blankets. Desiree was staring right at them. "Hey you, look who woke up." "Look Desiree see him?" "That's your daddy." "Wanna say hi to daddy?" Claire took her out of the stroller. "Wanna hold her John?"

"Yeah." They sat on the couch. Claire handed her to John. "Hi Desiree, that's a pretty name your mommy picked out."

"Thanks." Her full name is Desiree Alexandria Cena."

"Cena?"

"Well yeah you are her father."

"What made you change your mind?"

"They left her in the room with me." "Once I saw her I instantly fell in love with her."

"I know the feeling I love her already to."

"I've been trying to find you for three weeks but I don't even know where you live."

"West Newbury, Massachusetts." "I will help you Claire I promise."

"I know."

"She's so beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah she is."

"Daddy loves you." He kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire had been a mother for three months. She was getting the hang of things quickly. It was still rough especially with her doing things on her own most of the time. John gave Claire money every month for Desiree. He came and saw Desiree whenever he had days off. Claire went back to work. She'd cut her hours way back. She found a really nice daycare center for Desiree. She was dropping her off there now. Desiree was in her stroller. Claire bent down bedside her.

"Desi mommy has to go now." "I'll be back to get you." "Be good for Mrs. James." "I love you." She kissed her on the cheek.

Claire had been at work for four hours. She got a message that her boss wanted to talk to her. She went and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi Claire." "Sit down." She sat down.

"Hi Mr. Crandall."

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"I got a call from the president of the company last night." "They want to transfer you again."

"They promised no more transfers after this one."

"This would be the final time."

"Where?"

"Boston, Massachusetts." "You can turn it down if you want."

"Can I think about it?"

"I'll give you until next week to decide."

"Thank you."

Later that night Claire and Desiree were sitting at home. Claire had Raw on. John had just came down to the ring and started talking. Desiree cooed and smiled.

"What?" Claire said. "You hear daddy?" "Do you hear daddy?" She picked her up out of the bassinet. "Look at the TV." "Who's that Desiree?" "Say hi daddy." She said as she waved Desiree's left arm. The phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi." Maria said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much Desi's just watching John on TV."

"Aw."

"She loves to watch her daddy."

"I bet."

"My boss told me today they wanna transfer me."

"Again?"

"Yeah." "I don't have to if I don't want to." "I am considering it though."

"You want to move again?"

"No I don't really want to but the location is perfect."

"Where is it?"

"Boston."

"Isn't John from Massachusetts?"

"Yeah that's why I'm considering taking it."

"So mommy and daddy can finally get together?"

"No." "So he can be closer to Desiree."

"Come on Claire you know you like John."

"It's no secret that I'm very attracted to John, very attracted but that's it."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I work and take care of Desiree." "He works all the time we'd hardly ever see each other. "What kind of a relationship would that be?"

"One with great sex, so I've been told." Claire laughed.

"True but still I don't think so."

A couple hours later Claire had just put Desiree to bed. The phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "Is Desiree awake?"

"I just put her to bed."

"Damn I wanted to say goodnight."

"We caught the show tonight." "She loves seeing you on TV."

"I miss her."

"She misses you to."

"Do you have to work this weekend?"

"No."

"Neither do I." "Do you and Desiree feel like coming to Massachusetts?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"I'll book the flight in the morning."

"Ok." "I'll call Desiree tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Will you give her a kiss and tell her I love her?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." "See you this weekend."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was Friday night. Claire and Desiree had just gotten to Massachusetts. Claire rented a car and they drove to John's house. Claire pulled in the driveway.

"We're here Desi, you finally get to see daddy's house." John came out of the house and opened the back passenger door.

"Hi Desiree, hi Claire."

"Hi."

"I've got the baby."

"Ok I'll get the diaper bag." They went in the house and sat on the couch. Desiree was being fussy.

"What's wrong huh?"

"She's hungry."

"Well mommy can make you a bottle and daddy will feed you."

"Ok." Claire made the bottle. As soon as John put the bottle in Desiree mouth she stopped cry.

"Is that good?" He looked at Claire. "How was your flight?"

"Good." "I'm really tired though."

"Me to." "I was in a steel cage match today." "I'm really sore." After Desiree got done eating it was time for her to go to bed.

"Where do you want me to setup the playpen?"

"You don't need the playpen." "I have a nursery."

"You do?"

"I turned one of my guestrooms into one." He stood up with Desiree in his arms. "Come on I'll show it to you."

"Ok." They went upstairs. Claire opened the door. They walked in. The walls looked like the night sky with hundreds of sparkling stars. There were shelves were lined with toys. There was a big white crib in the center of the room. "John this is really beautiful."

"I hired a decorator."

"They did a great job." John and Claire both gave Desiree a kiss. John laid her down. "Goodnight Desi, I love you."

"Goodnight Desiree I love you."

They went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"John do you know any good realtors in Massachusetts." Claire asked.

"Yeah why?"

"My job wants to transfer me to an office in Boston." "I'm gonna take it." "I want Desiree to be closer to you." "That way you don't have to keep flying to Chicago."

"That's very nice of you."

"I could use a change of scenery." "Well I'm gonna get going I'm tired."

"I thought you were staying here?"

"No." "I booked a room ten minutes down the road."

"You can stay here it's no problem."

"That's ok." "I'll be back by seven in the morning."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later Claire and Desiree were moving into there new house. They found a really nice place. It had light blue paint on the walls, hardwood floors, a huge living room with a fireplace. There was also a very big kitchen with patio doors that led out to the deck and pool. Plus the upstairs which had a bathroom, a master bedroom, a room for Desiree and three other bedrooms. Claire loved the house she had no intention of ever moving again. She was unpacking in the kitchen and had Desiree sitting in her playpen beside her. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Maria said.

"Hi."

"How's the move going?"

"Good."

"We miss you already."

"I miss you guys to but I had to do what's best for Desi."

"I know."

"This place has three extra rooms though so if you guys ever wanna take a vacation you can."

"Like we could afford that."

"I could paid for three plane tickets."

"Your mom called me last night."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know if I knew why you've chosen to throw your life away."

"Oh god." "What did you say?"

"I said I didn't think you were throwing your life away and that you're a great mother."

"Thanks."

"Then she went on and on about how John should marry you, if he doesn't you'll never find a husband and blah, blah, blah."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's ok."

"They just have there stupid ideas." "I was supposed get married, then pregnant." "Everything planned down to the minute."

"That's never been you."

"Nope and it never will be." "I don't have anything against stuff being planned but why does everything have to be planned in advance with them?"

"That's the way they've always been you know that."

"I know they drive me nuts."

"When to you start at the new place?"

"Tomorrow."

"How are you doing on the unpacking?"

"I still have a lot to unpack." "I don't remember having this much stuff last time I moved."

"Last time you didn't have a baby."

"Oh yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's good she's in her playpen."

"You'll have to send me pictures all the time."

"I will."

"I gotta go." "I have to go to work."

"Have a good day."

"I'll try, bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Claire was getting Desiree into her pajamas for bed. Desiree yawned.

"I know you're tired sweetheart." "Mommy's tired to." "As soon as I get your jammies on you can go to sleep." "Mommy's gonna go to sleep to." The phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"Is Desiree up?"

"Yeah you called just in time I'm just about to put her to bed."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." "Hold on." "Guess what Desi daddy's on the phone." She put the phone to Desiree's ear. "Go ahead John."

"Hi Desiree, it's daddy." Desiree cooed. "I miss you." "Do you miss me?" She cooed again. "I'll take that as a yes." "I'm gonna come see you in two weeks." "Behave for mommy." "I love you." Claire put the phone back up to her ear.

"I have to get Desiree to bed."

"Ok I'll hang on while you do."

"Ok." She put the phone down picked up Desiree and came back a few minutes later. "I'm back."

"How's the new place?"

"Great." "Thanks for the realtor you recommended."

"No problem." "I can't wait to see the place."

"I think you'll really like it."

"In two weeks I have two days off." "I'm gonna come there."

"Ok I just hope I'm unpacked by then."

"If you're not I'll help you."

"Ok." "When you come if you wanna stay overnight I have three extra bedrooms."

"I just might do that."

"How was work today?" "Did you win?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

"Did you start at the new office yet?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

"Not about the job I know I can do that." "Just about the people I'm gonna meet." "I hope my boss isn't an asshole."

"Well if he is just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Do you use your muscles to solve all your problems?"

"No they're mostly to attract women." He said jokingly.

"Oh really?" She said laughing.

"It worked on you didn't it?"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that was turned on that night."

"You were looking pretty fine that night."

"Are you flirting with me John?"

"Yeah."

"Well you were looking pretty fine yourself."

"I know."

"Ha ha." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Claire dropped Desiree off at daycare and went to work. She was setting stuff up in her cubicle. She just put out a picture of Desiree.

"Is that your daughter?" She heard a man say from behind her. She turned around. The man was very tall had green eyes and brownish - blonde hair. He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Yes it is."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How old?"

"She'll be four months next week."

"They grow up so quick don't they?"

"Yeah."

"I have a daughter but she lives with her mom in San Diego." "She's five." He held up a picture of her.

"She's cute."

"Thanks." "I'm Jack Forrester, your cubicle neighbor."

"I'm Claire Logan."

"You're new right?"

"Yeah I just transferred her from Chicago."

"How do you and your husband like Boston?"

"I don't have a husband."

"Well I have to get back to work but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."


	14. Chapter 14

The two weeks had went by really quick. John was coming tomorrow. Claire couldn't wait for him to see Desiree. She loved how both there faces lit up when they saw each other. She liked her new office and got along with just about everyone. She was at work. It was about time for her to go on her lunch break. Jack slid his chair out from his cubicle.

"Hey Claire." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a place down the road and were sitting at the table.

"So are you from Chicago originally?" Jack asked.

"Yes born and raised." "When I got this job I worked in Europe for seven years." "Then a little over a year ago they transferred me to Chicago."

"Did you meet your husband in Europe?"

"I never had a husband."

"Oh so you met your baby's father here?"

"Yeah."

"How long were you two together?"

"Well we were never technically together." "My pregnancy was a big surprise."

"Oh."

"He's a great dad though." "Desiree adores him."

"You think you'll ever get together?"

"No, even if I wanted to he's gone way to much." "I don't want a relationship like that."

"Is he in the military?"

"No he's a professional wrestler."

"Like WWE?"

"Yeah." "You watch wrestling?"

"Yeah a buddy of mine gets Wrestlemania every year and I go over there and watch it."

"What's Wrestlemania?"

"WWE's biggest night of the year."

"Well you've probably seen Desiree's dad then."

"Who is he?"

"John Cena."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"He's not one of my favorites."

"Oh so you'd be one of the guys who chant Cena sucks?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I hate the whole Superman, I'm the best thing." "I'd like him better as a bad guy."

"Well you're entitled to your opinion." "Alright, my turn to ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"Where are you from?"

"Here." "My ex-wife moved back to San Diego, that's where she's from."

"How often do you see your daughter?"

"I get her on holidays."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"That must be hard on you."

"It is but when I get her I make the best of it."

"What's her name again?"

"Annique."

"That's unique."

"My ex Kaitlin, wanted to give her a name that stood out."

"It definitely does."

"I have one more question."

"Ok."

"Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me Saturday night?"

"I'll have to find a sitter but I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Ok." "So eight o' clock then?"

"Ok we'll decide on a restaurant tomorrow and I'll meet you there."

"Alright."

The next day Claire got home from work and put Desiree down for a nap. She'd been sleeping about four hours. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hi." He went in put his bag down and sat on the couch. "How are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Good."

"Where's my little sweetie?"

"Taking a nap." As soon as she said that they heard crying on the baby monitor. "She's awake." Claire went upstairs and changed Desiree's diaper. Then she brought her downstairs. "Guess who's here Desi." As soon as Desiree saw John she smiled and cooed. "Wanna go to daddy?" She handed her to John.

"Hi Desiree." "I missed you." "You're getting so big." He kissed her forehead.

"Look what she can do John." "Give her to me." He did. Claire laid her on her back got a rattle and put it beside her. "Desiree, get the rattle." "Get it." After a few seconds Desiree rolled onto her stomach.

"Good girl." "Let me try." He got a little stuffed dog got down on his knees and put Desiree on her back. "Get the doggy sweetie, get the doggy." After a few seconds she rolled over. "Good girl." He picked up the dog. "Desiree what does a doggy say?" "It says woof, woof, woof." He said bringing the dog closer to her face. "Woof, woof, woof." Desiree laughed.

"Daddy's silly isn't he?"

A few hours later John was putting Desiree to bed. He had her in his arms rocking her to sleep. Claire was walking by and stopped when she heard John signing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." "Up above the world so high." "Like a diamond in the sky." "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

Claire got tears in her eyes and went downstairs. A few minutes later John came down and sat next to Claire on the couch.

"You're right this is a beautiful house." He said.

"Yeah it is." "John I was wondering something?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow night I'm supposed to meet a friend." "Would you mind looking after Desi?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?" "I could always cancel."

"Go have fun."

"Ok I promise I won't stay out late."

"Ok."

"I heard you singing to Desiree that was so sweet."

"I love spending time with her."

"I know." "Looking back now I can't believe I considered giving her up." "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"You're a wonderful mom." "You're doing a great job."

"Thanks." "You're a great dad."

"It's weird how you feel like you have no idea what you're doing, then it just comes to you."

"I know."

"Is that offer to stay here still good?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna pick up Desiree's toys then I'm going to bed." Claire got up wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on a rattle. John got up quick and caught her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

"You know, I forgot how pretty your eyes are." They slowly started coming closer together. Midway Claire stopped and stood up.

"Goodnight John."

The next evening Claire was getting ready to leave.

"Wow Claire you look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you." "Bye Desiree." "Be good for daddy." She kissed her on her forehead. "Buh bye." "Bye John."

"Bye." She left. "Ok time for a bath." About ten minutes later John was drying Desiree off. The phone started to ring. The answering machine picked up.

"Claire it's Jack." "I'm gonna be about five minutes late." "I'm try you on your cell."

A few hours later Claire and Jack were in the movie theater parking lot standing by Claire's car.

"That was a good movie." She said.

"Yeah it was."

"I gotta get home."

"Can I see you again?"

"I'd like that."

"Good." He kissed her. "Goodnight Claire."

"Goodnight Jack."

Claire got home about twenty minutes later. John was sitting on the couch. He stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He looked angry and hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack called to tell you he was gonna be late." "It's on the machine."

"I'm sorry I should've told you I had a date."

"Yes you should've." "Did you sleep with him?"

"It was our first date."

"So that didn't stop you when you met me."

"Not that it's any of your business but no I did not sleep with him."

"Hallelujah it's a miracle."

"Why are you so upset?" "You're acting like I cheated on you." "We're not together."

"Yeah I know." He went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of time John was there things were really tense between them. Claire couldn't understand why. It'd been a week since he left. Other then John calling to talk to Desiree he didn't talk to Claire. Claire was sitting at home with Desiree. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Claire." John said.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to Desiree?"

"Yeah." She put the phone to Desiree's ear. "Go ahead."

"Hi Desiree." Desiree cooed. "Daddy's gonna come see you in two months." "I can't wait." "Be good." "I love you." Claire put the phone back up to her ear. "I don't get time off for two months.

"That's ok." "She'll still see you on TV."

"Claire I wanna apologize."

"For what?"

"The way I acted last week." "You're right we're not together."

"Why did you get so upset?"

"I guess I was a little jealous."

"Jealous huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Where did you meet him?"

"I work with him."

"His name's Jack right?"

"Yeah."

"Jack what?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Forrester."

"Does he treat you good?"

"We've only been out twice."

"Does he know I'm Desiree's dad?"

"Yeah." "He watches wrestling."

"He hates me right."

"He doesn't even know you."

"I mean wrestling wise."

"Oh." "Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know."

"Are you happy?"

"John you're reading way to much into this."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning when Claire got to work she found roses on her desk. She opened the card that was with them. It read.

Good morning beautiful. – Jack

"Jack." She said.

"What?" She walked over to his cubicle.

"I just found roses on my desk."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Two hours later Claire and Jack called in to the office.

"What's up Mr. Myers?" Jack asked.

"Starlight Diamonds needs a new slogan." He said.

"That's one of our biggest accounts." Claire said.

"I know." "That's why I'm putting my two best people on it." "I'll need something in two weeks."

They left the office.

"I'll have to work on this a lot from home." Claire said. "Then we can compare notes during the day."

"Or I could come over to your house and we could work that way."

"Ok."

"Can I come over at around seven?"

"That's fine."

After Claire got home from work she was feeding Desiree.

"Desi, a friend of mommy's is gonna come over." "I know you've never seen any other man but your daddy." "Don't worry Jack is very nice." About a half hour later there was a knock on the door. She answered it. "Hi Jack."

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "You can sit down if you want."

"Thank you." He sat down on the couch. Claire picked Desiree off the floor and sat down next to Jack. Desiree looked at him curiously.

"Jack this is Desiree."

"Hi Desiree it's nice to meet you." "You're as beautiful as your mommy." "She looks just like you Claire."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

A half hour later Desiree went to bed. Claire and Jack spent the next couple hours talking to each other about all sorts of stuff. Ranging from there childhoods to there teen years. Jack looked at his watch.

"Well it's ten o' clock and we've gotten absolutely no work done."

"I know."

"It's ok though I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you to."

"Desiree's adorable."

"Thank you."

"Ok, now to tomorrow we have to get some work done."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It lasted for a few minutes.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John was sitting in his locker room in Wyoming. He had decided to give up on he and Claire ever being together. It was clear to him now that she just wanted to be friends. If that's what she wanted he could learn to deal with that. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." He said. Mickie James walked in. "Mickie what are you doing here?" He said surprised.

"I just signed a new contract." "I wanted to come say hi to you."

"Come here." She went over to him and they hugged. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to." "What have you been up to?"

"I have a daughter."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure." He got out his wallet. "She's cute." "What's her name?"

"Desiree."

"That's pretty." "How old is she?"

"Four months."

"So you're married?"

"I was for three years but I haven't been for about a year and a half now." "It wasn't to Desiree's mom though."

"Are you with her mom now?"

"No." "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Wanna go get something to eat after the show?"

"Sure."


	16. Chapter 16

Claire and Jack had been together two months. They tried to keep it from everyone at work. Soon the secret was out. Claire was very happy she hadn't had a steady boyfriend in a few years. Claire knew that John had a girlfriend and that her name was Mickie. She didn't know much about her other then she worked with John. She tried not to ask questions about his personal life. John was coming to see Desiree tomorrow. Mickie was coming with him. Desiree was spending the weekend with John. Claire and Jack were going to Chicago. He was going to meet Claire's parents. John was in his locker room getting ready for his match. Mickie came in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to come say hi before my match."

"I can't wait for you to meet Desiree tomorrow."

"I can't wait either." "I hope she likes me."

"She's six months old Mickie."

"I know but what if she can't stand me?" "What if she just screams and cries when I'm around?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Mickie she will love you just like I do don't worry."

"Ok."

"We're gonna have fun this weekend."

"Yeah we will." "I gotta go."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Good luck."

"Thanks." She left. John took out his cell phone and dialed Claire's home number.

Claire and Jack had just finished dinner. They walked into the living room. Desiree was laying on the floor drinking a bottle.

"I don't know Jack, maybe seeing my parents isn't such a good idea."

"Baby, you've said your mom wants to see you."

"I know but how could she say what she said about Desi last time?"

"They were just getting used to the idea of having a granddaughter then." "I'm sure they've both adjusted by now."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry everything is gonna be ok."

"Ok." Jack looked down at Desiree.

"Bye Desiree." He looked at Claire. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Stop worrying ok."

"I'll try." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." As soon as Jack left the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"Is Desiree up?"

"I'll get her." She put the phone down, picked Desiree up off the floor and sat on the couch with her. She put the phone up to Desiree's ear. "Go ahead."

"Hi Desiree." "How's daddy's little sweetie?"

"Ga." She said as she smiled.

"Aw." "Are you talking to me?" "I'm gonna come get you tomorrow." "We're gonna have fun." "You get to meet daddy's girlfriend."

"Ga, ga."

"I miss you and love you." "See you tomorrow." Claire put the phone up to her ear.

"You'll be here by four right?"

"Yeah."

"How's Mary?"

"You mean Mickie?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Good." "She's coming home with me."

"Good." "Desi will get to meet her."

"Yeah."

"What are you guys gonna do this weekend?"

"We might go to the park." "We'll probably end up hanging around the house." "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm taking Jack to meet my parents."

"I thought you weren't speaking to them anymore."

"I wasn't but my mom's been begging me to come there."

"I hope it works out."

"Me to." "I gotta go."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After Claire got off work she and Jack went to her house. She got Desiree ready. There was a knock at the door. Claire was packing the diaper bag. Jack answered the door.

"Hi John." He said.

"You must be Jack?"

"Yes I am." "Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Nice meeting to you." Claire came to the door with Desiree and all her stuff. Jack went back in the living room. "Hi Claire."

"Hi." "Where's Mary?"

"Mickie, is waiting for me at home."

"I'm sorry, I called her Mary again." "I wanted to meet her."

"I'm sure you'll to eventually." Claire handed Desiree and Desiree's things to John.

"Bye Desi, mommy's gonna miss you." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." "Bye."

John took Desiree to his house. He walked in and sat down the diaper bag down. He sat on the couch next to Mickie. He took the blankets off and took her out of her coat.

"It's cold out there." He said. "Isn't it little sweetie?" Desiree looked at Mickie. "Little sweetie, this is Mickie." "Mickie this is my little sweetie, Desiree."

"Hi Desiree it's nice to meet you." "You're just adorable." "Your daddy talks about you all the time."

"Wanna hold her?"

"Sure."

"Wanna go to Mickie?" He handed her to her. Desiree smiled.

Claire and Jack were at her parents house. They seemed to like him right off. Claire was talking to her mom.

"Claire I want to apologize." Her mom said. "Your dad and I were just upset last time you were here." "We love Desiree."

"That really hurt me mom."

"I know but we would like to start fresh." "We're sorry."

"Ok." They hugged.

The next evening they went to Maria and Daniels. Claire and Maria were alone in the kitchen talking.

"So John has a girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"I always get this wrong." "It starts with an M." "Mickie I think."

"You don't like her do you?"

"I don't even know her."

"Nope you don't like her I can tell."

"Why wouldn't I like her?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." "Deep down I think you're in love with John."

"I care about John but I don't love him." "I love Jack."

"Does he know that?"

"Not yet."

Claire and Jack went back to the hotel. They were laying in bed. There clothes were all over the room.

"Claire." Jack said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Claire was doing great. Work was going really well. She was very happy. It'd been a month since John last saw Desiree. He was going to see her on Thanksgiving in a few days. Desiree was getting big. She was starting to learn to crawl had four teeth and could eat baby food. It was about nine o' clock at night. Claire was picking up Desiree's toys when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Claire." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Can I talk you Desiree?"

"I put her to bed a little early tonight." "She's been cranky lately."

"More teething?"

"Yeah."

"My poor little sweetie."

"I know I feel bad for her." "I'm giving her all the baby orajel I can."

"I can't believe she's seven months already."

"Yeah, it seems like I just had her yesterday."

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm going to Jack's he's cooking."

"Are you gonna meet his parents?"

"His parents are dead."

"Oh."

"It's gonna be me, Desi, Jack and Jack's daughter, Annique." "Why were you asking?"

"My parents would like to see Desiree."

"What time are you guys eating?"

"Six."

"I'm eat at Jack's at two I'll mapquest the directions and drop Desiree off afterwards."

"Ok."

"Is Mary going to your parents house?"

"Mickie, Claire, Mickie."

"I'm sorry." "Mickie."

"Why do you have so much trouble remembering her name?"

"I don't know."

"No she's not coming to my parents house." "She's going to her parents."

"Oh."

"How come you're not cooking Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I don't feel like calling the fire department afterwards."

"You can't cook?"

"Not unless you count popcorn." John laughed.

"Cooking's easy."

"Not for me."

"All you have to do is follow recipes."

"I'd rather order out."

"You can't live on fast food for the rest of your life."

"Yes I can."

"What do you do when Jack comes over for dinner?"

"He cooks." "Maybe when Desi's in high school she'll take home ec. and teach me how to cook."

"I don't even wanna think about when she's a teenager."

"Why, she's gonna be beautiful."

"Of course she will she's gonna look just like you." "I'm just gonna have to kill so many teenage boys that approach her." Claire laughed.

"You can't do that John."

"The hell I can't." "If some boy breaks my little sweetie's heart, I'm breaking every bone in his body."

"We have years before we have to worry about that."

"Thank god."

"I gotta go." "I'm tired."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Claire and Jack were on there lunch break together.

"I can't wait for you to meet Annique tomorrow." Jack said.

"I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I've never dated anyone with children before."

"Really?"

"No I never wanted to." "I didn't have children so I didn't want to date anyone with children."

"Don't worry."

"It's a little hard not to." "Me meeting Annique isn't like you meeting Desi." "Annique is a five year old with her own thoughts and opinions."

"It's gonna be fine Claire trust me."

The next day Claire and Desiree went to Jack's. She took Desiree out of her car seat and sat her on the couch.

"Hi Claire." Jack said coming into the living room.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Hi Desiree how are you today?" "Annique come down here." Annique came down the stairs. "Annique this is Claire and her daughter Desiree."

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Annique." Claire said.

"Cute baby."

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's seven months old." "Are you in school Annique?"

"I'm in kindergarten." "Next year I go to first grade."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

"Your daddy."

"What does he say?"

"All good things."

"You're my daddy's girlfriend right?"

"Yep."

"Daddy."

"What?" He said.

"Are you gonna marry Claire?"

"Maybe someday but I don't know yet."

After Claire ate and fed Desiree they went to John's parents. Claire pulled in the driveway. John came out Claire rolled down her window.

"My parents wanna meet you." He said.

"Why?"

"They said they want you to come in."

"I'd feel really out of place."

"They just wanna say hi."

"Ok."

"I'll get Desiree." They went inside the house to the kitchen where John's parents were. "Mom, dad this is Claire." "Claire this is my mom Carol and my dad John."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cena."

"Welcome to our home." Carol said.

"Thank you."

"No wonder Desiree's so beautiful look at you." John Sr. said.

"Thank you."

"Claire are you hungry we have plenty of food." Carol said.

"No thank you." "I just ate."

Since John place was close Claire decided to stop there and give Desiree a nap before driving back to Boston. Claire was putting her down. John was in the bathroom. Claire was walking by John's room when a picture on the dresser caught her eye. She went in and picked it up. It was of John and Mickie.

"That's Mickie." John said making Claire jump. She put the picture down.

"She's pretty."

"Thanks." "I'm tired."

"Me to."

"It must be that chemical they put in turkey." John sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. "Wanna sit down?"

"Ok." She sat next to him. "This is a little strange."

"What?"

"Well we haven't been on a bed together since the night we had sex."

"That was a fun night though."

"Yeah it was."

"We got a beautiful little girl out of it."

"Yes we did."

"Claire can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah."

"If I had a different job do you think we would be together?"

"I don't know, probably."

"That's what I thought."

"Your parents are nice."

"Thanks." "They like you." "I hope they like Mickie."

"She hasn't met them yet?"

"No." Claire yawned. "You can lay down if you want."

"Ok."

"I think I will to."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Claire we're gonna take a nap nothing else." "The bed's even big enough so we don't have to touch at all." "It's just until Desiree wakes up."

"Ok. Claire scooted away from John and got comfortable. Soon they were both asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Claire and John were still asleep. When they went to sleep it was night time. Now it was seven o' clock in the morning. It was gray and gloomy outside. When Claire fell asleep she was as far away from John and she could get. Now she and John were right next to each other. John's arm was around her waist. A baby monitor was in the room. Desiree started to cry. It woke Claire and John both up. Claire went to get up.

"I'll go." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Thanks."

"No problem." He got up. Claire laid there for a few minutes before sitting up. She felt unusually rested for just a couple hours sleep. John came in with Desiree.

"There's my beautiful girl." John sat on the bed.

"I changed her." "I think she's hungry."

"It's not time for her to eat yet." "Maybe you can have a snack when we get home Desi." John looked at the alarm clock on the end table.

"Claire it's seven in the morning."

"It's what?" "No it isn't."

"Look." She looked.

"Oh my god." "I gotta go."

"Claire what's wrong?"

"I spent the night with you."

"Nothing happened."

"If Jack or Mickie ever found out about this they'd break up with us."

"We didn't do anything."

"Yeah I know we didn't and you know we didn't." "You know as well as I do, no one will believe we slept in the same bed and didn't do anything."

"We don't have to tell them because nothing happened." "We fell asleep that's all."

"It's still not right."

"Stay for breakfast."

"I can't."

"Come on."

"I've gotta go home."

"What are you gonna eat for breakfast when you go home?"

"I'll probably just stop by McDonald's on the way."

"McDonald's?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't you rather have some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee?"

"That does sound good."

"Then stay for breakfast."

Claire, John and Desiree were all in the kitchen. Desiree was in her hi-chair. Claire just finished feeding her a jar of baby food.

"You were a hungry girl weren't you Desi?" Claire said.

"Ok Claire come here."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to make scrambled eggs."

"I don't wanna burn down your house."

"You're not gonna burn down my house."

"John when I say I can't cook, I mean it."

"I'm gonna teach you." She went over to the counter. "Take an egg and crack it open."

"How do I do that?"

"Crack it gently on the side of the bowl and open up the shell." When she cracked it it went everywhere.

"See I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"Can you just make them?" "I'm starving."

"Alright." After fifteen minutes everything was ready.

"These are really good John."

"Thanks."

"Ga, ga." "Ga, ga." Desiree said.

"What my little sweetie?" "Are you trying to get mommy and daddy's attention?" He pulled her hi-chair closer to the table. "Mommy's silly isn't she?" "She's afraid if she tries to cook she'll burn daddy's house down."

"I will."

"It's not that hard."

"I'm sure Mary can cook right?"

"For the millionth time, her name is Mickie."

"Sorry."

"Yes she knows how to cook."

"I'm sorry I'm not the gourmet chef she is."

A month later it was Christmas time. Claire and Jack had the week off. It was Christmas Eve. Claire and Desiree were at Jack's house. Annique was there to. Desiree was sleeping. Jack and Annique were making Christmas cookies waiting for them to bake.

"Annique what cookies are you gonna leave out for Santa?" Claire asked.

"The ginger bread men."

"Good choice." The cookies finished baking.

"Ok Annique time for bed." Jack said.

"Can't I stay up just a little longer?" She asked.

"Santa's gonna be here soon."

"Ok."

"Say goodnight to Claire."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Claire said. "Merry Christmas."

After Jack put Annique to bed he came back downstairs.

"I know you're taking Desiree to John's tomorrow." Jack said. "So I have to give you your present now."

"You didn't have to get me anything Jack."

"Yes I did." He handed her a box. She opened it. It was a pair of diamond earrings.

"These are beautiful." "Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day Claire took Desi to John's.

"Hi John." Claire said.

"Hi."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas little sweetie." "This is exciting it's your first Christmas." "Daddy has presents for you."

"Is your girlfriend here?"

"No she was here yesterday."

"Ok Desi, let's open up the presents daddy got for you." After Claire helped Desiree open her presents John handed her one. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You shouldn't have."

"It's nothing big." She opened it. It was a t-shirt that said "World's Greatest Mom" on it.

"Thank you John, that's sweet." She hugged him.

"You're welcome."


	19. Chapter 19

Four months had passed. John still saw Desiree when he could. He was still with Mickie. Claire was still with Jack. In a few days Desiree was turning one year old. She could walk now. She loved walking all around the house. Claire and John were planning a birthday party for her. It wasn't going to be anything big just some presents and a cake. Claire and Desiree were at home. Desiree was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Maria said

"Hi." "It's been so long."

"Yeah it has."

"I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"That's alright so have we." "Daniel went back to work full time."

"That's great."

"How's Jack?"

"He's great."

"How's Desiree?"

"She's gonna be one in two days."

"Already I can't believe it?"

"Me either."

"Can she talk yet?"

"No but she can walk she's quick."

"I'll bet."

"How's Amy?"

"Good." "She misses you."

"I miss her to." "Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"How's work been?"

"You the same, customer after customer."

"Yeah."

"I called for a reason."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Claire said shocked.

"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Does Daniel know yet?"

"I told him this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He's happy."

"Did you guys plan this?"

"No but at least we're not seniors in high school this time."

"Does Amy know yet?"

"No." "We're telling her tomorrow."

"She's gonna be excited."

"You're gonna be aunt Claire again."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I gotta go."

"Ok call me and let me know how you and the baby are."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A little bit later Claire turn on Raw for Desiree. Desiree can't been paying attention until she heard John's music hit. She stood in front of the TV and waved when she saw John. Claire was working on something for work.

"Dada, Dada." Desiree said.

"Yep that's dada." Claire said. "Wait." She went over to Desiree. "Desi, you just said dada." "Desiree who am I?"

"Dada, dada." She said pointing to the screen.

"What a good girl you are." "Wait until we tell daddy about this."

After Raw ended Desiree called John. He was in his locker room.

"Hello?" He said.

"John it's Claire." Guess what."

"What?"

"Desi say her first words today."

She did?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "What did she say?"

"She said dada."

"She did?"

"Yeah it was so cute." "She saw you come out on TV and she was waving at you, then she said dada."

"This is great."

"Yes it is." "We're still on for your place on her birthday right?"

"Absolutely." "Did she say anything else?"

"No."

"Watch, pretty soon she'll be saying mama."

"I can't wait."

"I gotta go."

"Alright see you Wednesday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John hung up his phone Mickie walked into his locker room.

"Hey babe." John said. "Desiree spoke her first words tonight."

"That's great."

"Mickie what's wrong?"

"We need to talk John."

"Ok."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Why?"

"You're in love with someone else."

"What?" "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "I can feel it."

"Mickie, I love you."

"I know but not the way you love her."

"Her?"

"Claire."

"Mickie I care for Claire but I'm not in love with her."

"You don't see it but it's there." "I can tell by the way you talk about her." "I love you John and I want you to be happy." "So I'm ending it."

"Mickie-

"John please don't hang on to me because you don't want to face how you really feel." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

It was Desiree's birthday. Claire and Desiree were getting ready to head to John's house. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Jack?" She said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you." They kissed. He went in.

"I know you're guys are going to John's but not until I give Desiree her birthday present."

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." "Hi Desiree, happy birthday." "I got you a present." Claire helped her open it. It was one of those barnyard animal noise making toys.

"Say thank you Desi."

After Jack left they went to John's. They went in the house. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi little sweetie." Desiree went over to him. He picked her up. "Happy birthday. He kissed her on the cheek. Claire sat down beside them.

"Dada." Desiree said smiling.

"That's right." "Desiree, who is that?" She said pointing at Claire. "Who is that?"

"Mama."

"Good girl."

"Good girl Desi."

The put Desiree in her hi-chair and gave her a piece of cake. Before either one of them could start feeding it to her she grabbed it and put it in her mouth.

"Desi." Claire said laughing.

"What a messy girl you are." John said.

After they opened the presents Claire gave Desiree a bath and put her down for a nap. She went back downstairs and sat next to John on the couch.

"John are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." "Mickie broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It just took me by surprise."

"Did she say why?"

"She thinks I'm in love with somebody else."

"Are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well hey if there's anything I can do let me know."

"I could use a hug."

"Come here." They hugged. "You're gonna be ok."


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed. Claire was working on two big projects at work. She and Jack couldn't have been happier. Ever since Desiree said her first words it was like she learned new words every day. Claire was sitting at home with Desiree. Desiree picked up the phone.

"Desi no." Claire said. "Put that down you're not allowed to have it."

"Call dada, mama."

"You wanna talk to dada?" Desiree nodded her head yes.

"Ok we'll call him."

"Yay!" Claire took the phone from Desiree and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"John Desi wants to talk to you."

"Ok put her on." She held the phone to Desiree's ear.

"Hi dada." Desiree said.

"Hi Desiree."

"When home dada, when home?"

"Not until next week."

"Miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Love you dada."

"I love you to, my little sweetie."

"Night, night."

"Night, night." "Sweetie give the phone to mama." Claire took the phone away from Desiree's ear and put it to hers.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Great works going really great."

"Good."

"Find yourself a new girlfriend yet?"

"No." "I'm done with dating for awhile."

"I've been there but after the waiting you'll find a good relationship."

"I'm beginning to think there's no such thing."

"There is." "You'll find someone John."

"I'm not worried about that right now." "I can't wait to see Desiree next week."

"She can't wait either."

"I'm gonna come over when I'm off."

"That's fine."

"You still with your boyfriend?"

"Yes why?"

"Just curious."

"It'll be a year in two months."

"Already?"

"I know time goes by fast."

"The night we met seems like yesterday."

"Yeah so does my pregnancy, although at the time it seemed to drag."

"I bet." "Do you think you'll ever have anymore kids?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I want anymore."

"So Jack doesn't want more kids?"

"We've never really talked about it." "If I did decide to though I'd plan ahead." "I mean the only going through my mind the night I got pregnant with Desi was he's hot." John laughed.

"We must think alike then because I was thinking she's beautiful."

"Well we both know what happened after that."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." "It's Desi's bedtime."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Claire and Jack were at work. Jack got called in to see the boss. When he came out Claire could tell something had happened but she wasn't sure what.

"Jack what's a matter?" She asked as he walked by her desk.

"Can I come over tonight?" "We need to talk."

"Ok."

"I'll come after Desiree goes to bed."

"Is everything ok?"

"We'll talk about it tonight."

"Ok."

Later that night after Claire put Desiree to bed there was a knock at the door. Claire answered it.

"Hi Jack." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They kissed and sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"They wanna transfer me back to San Diego."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah." "I finish out the week here then I'm leaving."

"That's great maybe you'll get more time with Annique now."

"You don't want me to go do you?"

"Your daughter needs you."

"Claire."

"No." "No I don't want you to go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Since you're leaving I guess we're breaking up." "I can't do a long distance relationship."

"There is another option."

"What?"

"Claire, I love you and Desiree." "I want you to come with me." He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a ring. "Claire will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Claire was sitting there in shock. No one had ever asked her this question before. She didn't know what to do.

"Claire? Jack said. "Claire?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Jack, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"You caught me off guard."

"I know." "I'll make you happy Claire I promise." "We could add to the family if you wanted." "I'd love to have more kids." "If you wanted you could stay home and raise our kids." "I'll take care of you."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I'll marry you." "I wanna think about it."

"Ok." "I don't want you to feel rushed but I'm leaving Friday night."

"I just need a few days."

"I understand."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No take your time."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Claire, I love you." "I'd never want you to feel pressured."

"I know, I love you to."

"I'm gonna go and give you some time to yourself."

"Ok." They kissed. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Claire sat there for an hour then decided to call Maria.

"Hello?" Maria said.

"Maria I don't know what to do." Claire said.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack's being transferred to San Diego."

"When?"

"Next week." "He wants me and Desi to come with him."

"He does?"

"He proposed to me."

"He what?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"That's what I thought you said." "What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Do you wanna marry him?"

"I don't know." "This is all happening so fast."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have Desi to think about." "I moved here so she could be closer to John." "Moving farther away would only cause problems."

"He could always take a plane to see her."

"I know but it's not just that." "I love my house and my job." "If I move that's all gone." "If I don't move I lose Jack." "I love him."

"I know."

"I'm confused." "I haven't been this confused since I found out I was pregnant."

"Just take some time to think things over."

"I'm going to."

"This is a big decision."

"Yeah." "It's times like this I wish you still lived twenty minutes away."

"I miss it to."

"I wish I could tell Jack not to go."

"I know."

"This is such a hard decision to make nobody wins, no matter what I do." "If I say no to Jack he'll be crushed." "If I say yes to Jack John will be crushed because I'm taking Desi further away from him."

"When you make the decision just make sure you do it because it's what you wanna do."

"I will." "I never thought someone asking me to marry them would be one of the hardest decisions of my life."

"My answer was easy." "I was seventeen and pregnant." "Except MTV didn't ask me to be on a stupid reality show that glamorizes teen pregnancy."

"Speaking of your pregnancy, how are you doing?"

"Good we find out what it is next month."

"What do you guys want this time?"

"We're hoping for a boy but either one will be fine with us."

"What does Amy think?"

"She's excited about being a big sister."

"Good." "Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day after Claire got home from work the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "Desiree's taking a nap."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You don't wanna hear it." "It's about me and Jack."

"I don't mind."

"At the end of this week Jack's being transferred to San Diego." "He asked me to marry him."

"So you'd be living in San Diego with him with Desiree?"

"Yes."

"Please don't take her from me."

"I haven't said yes yet." "I'm thinking about it."

"I love having her in Boston, I take her to see my parents." "If you move they'll never see her."

"I know." "I have to go John."

The next evening after work Claire left Desiree with the babysitter and went over to Jack's. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Claire I wasn't expecting you." He said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat down.

"I've made my decision." "I can't, I can't marry you I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you." "I love you Jack but I don't wanna move." "If I move I'm out of a job." "If I move it means taking my daughter away from her father." "I can't do that to them."

"So I guess it's over?"

"Yeah I hope you can forgive me someday."

"I'm not mad, one of the things I love about you is how much you love Desiree." "Even though it hurts I understand why you said no."

"So."

"So."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Claire kissed him on the cheek and left.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two months since Claire broke up with Jack. She was still hurting but slowly getting over it. She was in the kitchen doing the dishes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi John."

"What's Desiree doing?"

"She's in the living room playing with her toys."

"Can you get her for me?"

"Sure." "Desi come here." She came into the room. "Guess who's on the phone." "Daddy." "Say hi." Claire held the phone to Desiree's ear.

"Hi daddy." Desiree said.

"Hi."

"When see you?"

"I'm not sure."

"I go your house."

"You wanna come to my house?"

"Yeah."

"When I come home I promise you can."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Love you daddy."

"Let me talk to mommy."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Desiree handed the phone to Claire.

"Hello?" She said.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"How are you doing?"

"Better."

"Good." "What are you doing next week?"

"Same thing I do every week, working."

"Do you have any vacation time saved up?"

"About a years worth." "Why?"

"WWE's gonna be in Florida for a week next week." "What do think about coming down to and taking a little vacation?"

"I don't know."

"Come on it'll be fun." "If you wanted to go somewhere during the day my boss has a nanny that takes care of her kids." "I'm gonna pay her to look after Desiree when you need it if you come." "You could watch me wrestle."

"I've never seen you wrestle."

"I know, not live."

"No I mean I've never seen you wrestle at all."

"I thought you watched it on Mondays?"

"I turn it on for Desi I never pay attention to it."

"Why?"

"I'm always busy when it's on."

"Well then you can see me wrestle for the first time."

"It has been a long time since I had a vacation."

"That's why you need one."

"Ok we'll come."

"Great." "Don't tell Desiree though." "I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next week Claire and Desiree were in Florida. It was Monday. They'd just left the airport and arrived at the hotel. After they got settled into there room. Claire took Desiree to John's room. She knocked on the door holding Desiree.

"Desi mommy has a surprise for you." John answered the door. "Look."

"Daddy!" Desiree said excitedly.

"Hi." Desiree reached for him. "Come here." He said taking her. "You and mommy are gonna be with daddy all week."

"Yay!"

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah we're pretty hungry." Claire said.

"Let's go to lunch."

They were at a restaurant sitting down at a table.

"How was your flight?" John asked.

"Good."

"I got you a front row ticket for the night."

"Ok I suppose I could give the wrestling thing a try."

"You'll have fun." "I'll introduce you to Stephanie's nanny tonight at the arena."

"How many kids does she have?"

"Three."

Later that night they were at the arena. Claire was sitting with Desiree in catering.

"Hi." Claire looked up.

"I'm Kelly."

"I'm Claire." "This is my daughter Desiree."

"Oh this is John's daughter?"

"Yes."

"She's adorable."

"Thank you."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"John invited us for the week."

"If you'd ever like to go shopping or something let me know."

"Ok."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John took Claire and Desiree to meet Stephanie's nanny.

"Claire this is Rosa." John said.

"Hi."

"Hello." Rosa said. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Claire knelt down by Desiree's stroller.

"Desi this is Rosa." "She's gonna watch you for a little while." "Ok?"

"Ok." Desiree said.

"I love you." "Be good."

Claire went to her seat. Soon she was cheering with the rest of the crowd. When John came out was when she cheered the loudest. After the show they picked up Desiree and went back to the hotel. Desiree asked if John could put her to bed so he went back to there room with them. He put her to bed and came back out into the living room.

"She's already asleep." He said.

"She had a busy day."

"I'm gonna go." Claire got up and walked him to the door. He opened it stepped through it and turned around. "Claire, some time this week would you like to go out to dinner?"

"You mean a date?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I don't date wrestlers."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Come on, one date."

"No."

"So you won't date me but you had sex with me?"

"A long time ago."

"A year and a half ago."

"I can't go out with you."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"There's gotta be something I can do." "I'm gonna find it."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Claire."


	23. Chapter 23

Two days had passed. Claire and Desiree were having fun. They would go to the beach and play in the sand. When John wasn't busy with work he'd take Desiree was a few hours. Claire really like going to the shows. She thought they were fun. She was still surprised John asked her out. She wasn't expecting it at all. She was glad he hadn't asked her again. John had taken Desiree for a few hours. Claire was on the baloney of her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Maria said. "What's up?"

"I'm just out on my hotel baloney looking at the ocean."

"You're so lucky."

"It's pretty nice."

"So you're having fun?"

"Yeah." "I've been going to John's matches." "Those are surprisingly fun."

"You hate wrestling."

"Not anymore." "John's so strong."

"Is Desiree having fun?"

"Yeah she's with John now."

"I'll bet she loves seeing him every day."

"She does." "Something kinda happened with me and John two days ago."

"You had sex with him didn't you?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"He asked me out on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go on a date with John."

"Why not?"

"It couldn't progress into anything."

"How come?"

"We'd go out and probably have a good time but that's where it would have to end." "I don't want to be with someone who's gone all the time." "If I would've wanted a relationship like that, I would've continued dating Jack when he moved."

"How do you feel about John?"

"I care about him."

"Then go on a date with him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I don't want that type of a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" "He wants to take you on a date right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let him take you on a date."

"I don't know."

"I think you're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you'll fall in love with John, if you haven't already."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Claire we've known each other since we were five." "I know you." There was a knock at Claire's door.

"Maria someone's at the door." "I gotta go."

"Ok." They hung up.

Claire answered the door. A man was standing there holding roses.

"Claire Logan?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said taking them and shutting door. She took out the card. It read.

Is this what it takes to get you to go out with me? – John

An hour later John came back with Desiree.

"Hi mommy." She said.

"Hi did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah." Desiree saw the roses. "Mommy pretty flowers."

"Yeah they are."

"Yours?"

"Yeah."

"Who from?"

"I don't know." She said looking at John.

"I go play in my room?""

"Ok." Desiree went to her room. Claire looked at John. "Flowers huh?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did you think flowers would change my mind?"

"I was hoping so."

"My answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Why do you wanna out with me so much?"

"We never got to see if we could make it together." "I'd like to try."

"I told you John, I don't date wrestlers."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to think of something else then."

"You're not gonna change my mind."

"Yes I will." "I'm gonna go say bye to Desiree."

Later that day Claire, John and Desiree were at the arena. It was a house show. Claire was sitting in the front row. John had just won his match. He grabbed a microphone.

"Cut my music." The music stopped. "Everybody I wanna introduce you to someone." He got out of the ring and went over to where Claire was sitting. "This is Claire." "Say hi Claire."

"Hi everyone." She said.

"Claire I keeping asking you a question and you keep turning me down." "I'm gonna ask you again right now." "Claire, will you go out with me?" After a few seconds the whole crowd starting chanting.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Claire laughed. After a few seconds they quieted down

"Ok yes." She said.


	24. Chapter 24

Three days later Claire and John were finally going on there date. John had been really busy with work. Claire was nervous about tonight. She hadn't been on a date for awhile. She never thought she'd be going on a date with John. She was at another house in catering. Stephanie's nanny Rosa had Desiree. Claire was sitting at a table. Kelly sat down next to her.

"Hi." Kelly said.

"Hi."

"You're date with John is tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm curious did you guys date before?"

"No."

"How did you meet?"

"This is gonna sound really bad." "We met in a bar."

"What's so bad about that?"

"We had sex that night, then a few months later I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, so a one night stand with a very unplanned surprise."

"Yeah."

"Did you want kids?"

"Not really, I'd planned on giving Desiree up for adoption but once I saw her I just couldn't."

"I'm glad you didn't." "I think you're a great mom."

"Thanks."

"Are you planning on having anymore kids?"

"I doubt it." "Desi's enough."

"What if you get another surprise?"

"I take my birth control religiously." "I have been ever since Desi was born."

"Has John been asking you out long?"

"He started the night we got to Florida." "I told him no twice."

"What made you decide to cave?"

"The way he asked me the last time."

"I saw that the cameras caught it." "It's on the internet."

"I know." "He made it impossible for me to say no." "Plus it was really sweet."

"Yeah it was." "I gotta go get ready for my match."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Kelly left.

After a few minutes Claire started heading to John's locker room. As she turned the corner she almost ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Claire said. "Mickie." "I'm-

"Claire."

"Yes." "I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and John."

"It's ok." "It wasn't meant to be." "He still has the note you left him the night you slept together."

"He does?"

"I was putting something away one day and I found it."

"Does he know you found it?

"No I never told him."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." "I just wanna let you know no hard feelings."

"Good."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Claire continued to John's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." She sat next to him on the couch. "Guess who I just met."

"Who?"

"Mickie."

"You met Mickie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't it awkward?"

"A little but it's not like we're together."

"What did she say?"

"Just that it was nice to meet me and she didn't have any hard feelings towards me."

"That's good I guess."

"Yeah." "I already arranged for Rosa to watch Desi tonight."

"Good."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner then maybe we can go to the beach."

"Ok." "You're picking me up at eight right?"

"Yeah."

"Should I just dress normal?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go get Desi."

"See you tonight."

Later that night Claire dropped Desiree off with Rosa and waited for John to come get her. At eight exactly there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi you look nice."

"Thank you so do you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He took her to a restaurant that overlooked the ocean. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"Get what ever you want." John said.

"Are you sure?" "Some of this is really expensive."

"I insist." There food came they were eating.

"Did you always want to be a wrestler?"

"Yeah." "It was just always something I enjoyed."

"You're really good at it."

"Thanks." "Did you always wanna go into advertising?"

"No I didn't become interested in that until high school."

"Did you go to college?"

"I could have but I got the job offer for the company I work for now right out of high school." "So I decided to skip college."

"I went to Springfield College in Massachusetts."

"You went to college?"

"Yeah." "Why do you sound so surprised?" "Oh I get it." "I'm a wrestler, therefore I'm an idiot right?"

"No I don't think that at all." "I just figured you might've skipped college to and went right to being a wrestler."

After dinner they went to the beach. They were sitting in the sand under the stars.

"Are you having fun so far?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to."

"That was a pretty slick way for you to get me to say yes to you the other day."

"I knew that would work."

"Well how could I say no to that."

"Aren't you glad you yes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you usually go for older guys?"

"A few years older, like three or four." "I'd never guess you were nine years older then me though." "I like it though."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Guys my age or even a few years older don't know what the hell they want out of life." "I'm not like that." "I know what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Eventually I'd like to get married someday." "I wanna do what's right for Desi and never try to force her into making choices like my parents did to me."

"Anyone in particular you think you might wanna marry someday?"

"Not right now." "That's part of the reason I said no to Jack." "I really loved him but I wasn't ready to get married." "When I get married I'll know that whoever I'm marrying is the right one for me." "He'll love me and Desi."

"I know what I want to."

"What?" He kissed her. She kissed him back.

They went back to John's room kissing again as soon as the door closed. As they made there way to the bedroom Claire took off John's shirt. When they were in the bedroom she took off his belt. He sat on the bed pulling her with him. He started unbuttoning her shirt. Just as he got the third button undone she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry John." She said. "I can't do this, I gotta go." She got off of him and started buttoning up her shirt and she walked into the living room.

"Claire don't go."

"I have to." She was to the door he turned her around.

"What's wrong Claire?"

"Nothing I just can't do this."

"Stay, I want you to stay."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I want to stay, I do but if I do it'll be a big mistake."

"I have condoms this time if that's what you're worried about, there's nobody else this time I swear."

"I know."

"I know you want this just as much as I do Claire." "I can feel it, just like I could the first time we were together." He kissed her. She kissed him back breaking it after a few seconds.

"It's different now John that's why I have to go." "I'm sorry." She left.


	25. Chapter 25

Claire and Desiree were leaving tomorrow. Ever since there date a few nights ago, Claire had been avoiding John. When he would come to pick up Desiree she wouldn't talk to him. She stopped going to the arenas and just stayed at the hotel. All she wanted to do was go home. She'd already started packing. Desiree was taking a nap and Claire was folding clothes and putting them in her suitcase. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Maria said.

"Hey."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Why?" "Didn't you have fun on your date?"

"I had a great time." "We when out to dinner and to the beach, sat in the sand underneath the stars."

"That's romantic."

"Yeah it was." "We kissed, then we went back to his room." "We were gonna have sex but I stopped it and left."

"Why you didn't want to?"

"No I did and so did he."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it." "As we were getting ready to I thought it was a bad idea."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I said I'd to on a date with him and I did." "Having sex would've just complicated everything." "I don't want him getting feelings for me."

"I think it's to late for that Claire."

"What?"

"He went through all that trouble to ask you out didn't he?"

"I don't want his feelings to get any deeper." "I can't just have sex with John now things are different."

"Different how?"

"Well I'm glad I thought it through this time." "I didn't wanna seem like the same person I was the night I met him."

"You know he never thought anything like that about you."

"I know."

"I think I know what's bothering you."

"Yeah I just told you."

"I think you're falling in love with him and you're scared."

"I do not love him." "I wouldn't fit into his life Maria." "He's a celebrity, millions of people love him." "I would never be able to compete with all that."

"So you're saying you're not good enough for him?"

"No."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No." "When we leave here I'm gonna tell him that unless it concerns Desi we shouldn't talk anymore."

"Why?"

"We don't need to talk to each other."

"Claire don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything to myself." "I did what John asked, we went on a date now it's over." "How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"How many more months?"

"Two."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can we."

"Mommy." "Mommy." Claire heard Desiree saying.

"Maria, Desi's up I gotta go." Claire said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Claire went into Desiree's room. "Hi Desi, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Where daddy?"

"Daddy's working right now." "He's gonna come get you as soon as he's done." "He'll be here in an hour." "We have to get you ready?"

"You come to?"

"No I'm gonna stay here."

"Why?"

"I have things to do."

"Oh."

An hour later John came to get Desiree. Claire answered the door with Desiree standing beside her.

"Hi daddy." Desiree said.

"Hi little sweetie."

"Desi have fun with daddy." Claire said. "Here's her stuff." She said handing it to John. "Give me a kiss Desiree." Desiree kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mommy." She said.

"Bye."

John came back at nine o'clock. He had Desiree in his arms she was sleeping. Claire let him in to put her to bed. When he came out of Desiree's room Claire was sitting on the couch. She looked at John.

"I gotta get up early to catch my flight so I should get to bed." Claire said

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"John please just go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"I thought we had fun the other night."

"We did."

"You think we were moving to fast right?"

"Sort of."

"Well then let's slow things down." "I can wait."

"You're missing the point." "I went on a date with you." "I don't wanna see you anymore."

"Claire please don't do this again."

"Unless it's about Desi I don't think we should talk anymore."

"What are you so afraid of huh?"

"Get out."

"No tell me damn it."

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"Think about it John what kind of relationship would we have?" "We would hardly ever see each other." "I can't do that." "What am I supposed to do?" "Sit around while you're gone for months at a time? "Wait for you to come home?"

"We could make it work."

"No we couldn't." "We both know what would eventually end up happening." "We'd break up."

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't think I know."

"Just give us a chance."

"It won't work." He walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Claire, I love you." He kissed her. Tears silently fell from her eyes.

"John, I want you to leave."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"John please, you have to go."

"Ok." He got up and left. Claire put her hands to her face and started to cry.


	26. Chapter 26

Claire hadn't talked to or seen John for two months. When he would call to talk to Desiree Claire never talked to him afterwards. She knew he must've been hurting from her response to him telling her he loved her. She felt bad about it but knew it was for the best. Maria had the baby two weeks ago. Claire was taking Desiree with her to Chicago for a few days to see everybody. They just pulled into the driveway of Maria and Daniel's house.

"We get to see the new baby?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah." She got Desiree out of the car went up the door and rang the bell. Daniel answered it.

"Hey guys come on in." They went in. "Hi Desiree."

"Hi uncle Aniel." She said. "Where aunt Eia?"

"She in the living room." They all went into the living room.

"Hey you two." Maria said.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Aunt Eia that the new baby?" Desiree asked pointing to the baby Maria was holding.

"Yes." Maria said. "Come say hi." Desiree went up to them. "This is your new cousin, Ashley."

"Cute baby."

"Thanks."

"Where Amy at?"

"She's upstairs."

"I wanna play."

"Ok."

Claire's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Desi it's daddy."

"Wait, I'm gonna come see her next week."

"Fine."

"After I get done talking to her can we talk?"

"No."

"Please Claire I-

"John I don't have time for this I'm at Maria's right now."

"You're in Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to you."

"Here's Desi." She said handing Desiree the phone.

"Hi daddy." Desiree said.

"Hi little sweetie." "What are you doing?"

"I at aunt Eia's."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh." "She has a new baby."

"I'm gonna come see you next week."

"Good." "Me miss you."

"I miss you to." "I love you."

"Me love you to daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye." She handed the phone back to Claire.

"It's time for Ashley's nap." Maria said. "Wanna come up and see the nursery Claire?"

"Sure. She said.

They went upstairs. Desiree went to Amy's room. Maria was laying Ashley down.

"This looks great." Claire said.

"Thanks." "Claire come here." They went into the master bedroom. "Ok what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I know something's wrong." "Did you and John have a fight?"

"No but I'm not talking to him."

"Why?"

"Two months ago, right before I left Florida he told me he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to leave."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's for the best."

"Claire he told you he loves you."

"I know but it would never work between us Maria." "I can't have another long distance relationship, I just can't." "It hurt me to bad last time."

"Claire I know what Todd did to you hurt you, John loves you."

"So did Todd at one point." "We were together for five years." "He promised that me moving to Europe wouldn't change anything." "You know that that's the reason I threw myself into my work."

"I know." "That doesn't mean if you give John a chance things will turn out that way."

"I've only had two other boyfriends since Todd." "Pierre and Jack." "I don't want to end up like John and his ex-wife did." "I'm sure they loved each other at some point." "Then because there marriage was so miserable he cheated on her." "I can't do it." "I love John to much to ruin it." "I feel terrible because I know this is killing him just like it's killing me." She started to cry.

"Aw come here." They hugged. "Don't cry it's ok."

After a few hours there they went to Claire's mom and dad's. They were all in the living room.

"Look how big you're getting." Claire's mom said.

"Yeah she's growing like a weed." Claire said.

"Does her father ever help out?"

"He sends me money every month."

"What do wrestlers make?" Her dad asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." She said.

"I wish you would have married Jack." Her mom said.

"Mom do you have to bring him up every time I visit?"

"You just could've been so happy." "Instead you chose to stay in Boston for that wrestler."

"That wrestler is the father of my daughter and his name is John." She said getting angry. "Come on Desi we're going to the hotel."

The next week John came to pick up Desiree. They'd been gone a few hours. It was dark out. There was a storm coming in. It was very windy out. Claire was in the kitchen and noticed that one of her outside umbrellas had fallen into the pool. She put on her sandals and went out. She was using the pool skimmer to try and get it. It took her a few minutes but she finally did. As she turned around to go back inside her foot slid out from under her. She slipped hitting her head on the edge of the pool, knocking her out she was bleeding from the side of her head. A big gust of wind came along and blew her into the water. She went under.

John came back with Desiree. She fell asleep. She was in her car seat. John knocked on the door. There was no answer. John opened the door

"Claire?" He called. He went in and sat the car seat by the couch. "Claire?" He went into the kitchen. Seeing she wasn't there he went to check the back yard. When he got to the pool he saw her on the bottom. He took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and dove in. Once he got her out he called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend, she's unconscious, she's bleeding from her head I just pulled her out of her pool." He said panicked and scared. "Oh god, she's not breathing."

"Sir I need you to do CPR if you know how."

"I do." He put the phone down and started CPR. "Come on breathe." "Claire breathe."


	27. Chapter 27

John was still trying to get Claire to breathe.

"Come Claire, please breathe!" "Wake up!" He did chest compressions and blew into her mouth a few more times. Suddenly she spit up some water and gasped for air. "That's it." Even though she was breathing now she was still unconscious. "Just hold on Claire you're gonna be ok."

The ambulance came and took Claire to the hospital. After making arrangements to have Desiree looked after John went to the hospital. When he got to the floor she was on the doctor was coming out of her room.

"Doctor." John said.

"Are you the man who called the ambulance?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." "Is Claire going to be ok?"

"She has a concussion but she's gonna be just fine."

"Thank god."

"She'll need to take it easy for about a week." "No strenuous activity, no stress." "Make sure she's calm, relaxed and comfortable." "Does she have any children?"

"Yes we have a one and half year old daughter."

"Taking it easy includes being around her to." "Something as simple as picking her up could be hazardous."

"Ok."

"It's a good thing you were there." "Miss Logan would've have surely died if you hadn't been." "We're keeping her overnight for observation." "She can go home tomorrow." "Her parents have been notified." "They'll be here first thing in the morning."

"Can I see Claire?"

"Yes but she asleep right now." "She was awake and responsive earlier but she was in pain." "We gave her something to help her sleep." "She should be out until morning." "I have to go now."

John went into her hospital room. She had gauze wrapped around her head. John didn't want to chance accidentally waking her up. He laid on the couch in the room and went to sleep.

The next morning Claire woke up. She looked at the hospital ceiling. She was confused and wondering where she was.

"Hey you're wake." John said getting off the couch and walking over to her.

"Where's Desi John?"

"She's with my parents she's fine."

"What happened to me?"

"I'm not exactly sure." "When I brought Desiree home I found you in the bottom of your pool."

"The last thing I remember is one of my pool umbrella's fell into the pool." "I went to get it out."

"You must've fallen in." You have a concussion but you're gonna be fine." "You're supposed to take it easy for the next week." "I'm gonna work something out at work, take the week off and take care of you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to." "I want to." "You weren't breathing when I pulled you out of the water." "I had to give you CPR."

"You saved my life?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I'm so glad you're alright." "When you weren't breathing, it really scared me." "I know you don't love me back but I love you, and I don't know what I would've have done if something would've happened to you." They broke the hug but he was still leaning over Claire. She started to cry. "Don't cry, you have to stay calm the doctor said so, no stress."

"I'm sorry John." "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." "I was afraid." She reached up and stroked his cheek with her palm. "John, I do lo- Her parents walked in. John stood up.

"Claire thank god you're ok." Her mom said.

"How are you feeling Claire?" Her dad asked.

"My head hurts but I'm ok."

"Who are you?" Her mom asked looking at John.

"Oh I guess I should introduce you." "Mom, dad, this is John Cena." "Desiree's father." "John this is my mother Martha and my father Simon."

"It's nice to meet you both." John said.

"Uh-huh." Her mom said. She looked at Claire. "Claire until you're feeling better, you're father and I want you and Desiree to come and stay with us."

"Thanks mom but I'm gonna stay with John." Claire said.

"He can't take care of you like we can."

"Yes he can."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn we just want to help you?"

"Why do you guys insist on always treating me like a child?"

"Ok if you wanna stay with Mr. Cena go ahead." "I'm sorry I upset you."

A few days later Claire was sitting on the couch in John's living room. Desiree was taking a nap. John sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Good."

"Good."

"John I know we haven't really talked since I've been here." "I wanna apologize for my parents."

"I'm guessing they don't like me?"

"No they don't."

"Why?"

"They still think of me as a helpless little girl you took advantage of and got pregnant."

"Oh."

"They don't like the fact that you a wrestler." "They think it's a redneck job." "They had no right to be so rude to you the other day."

"Maybe they just need to get to know me."

"I want to tell you something else to." "You know how I don't like long distance relationships?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a reason for that." "When I was fourteen, a freshman in high school." "I started dating my first boyfriend, Todd." "He was my first love." "We stayed together all through high school." "At the end of my senior year when I got my job offer at Sterling and Taylor advertising I wasn't gonna take it at first." "I didn't wanna leave Todd and go to Europe." "He promised me nothing would change and talked me into taking it." The first year I was in Europe everything was fine." "Then one day I got a letter from him saying that he was sorry but he fell in love with somebody else."

"He dumped you in a letter?"

"Yeah."

"What a dick."

"Yeah so that's why I don't like long distance relationships."

"I understand."

"I know though that when you love someone, sometimes you just have to put your fears aside and love them." She kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Two reasons, thank you for saving my life and I love you John." If you still want to, I want to give being together a try." John smiled.

"Of course I still want to." "I love you." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Claire and John had been for two months. They were happy. They agreed to take things slow. Claire was feeling much better. She hadn't seen John in three weeks. She missed him a lot. She had just put Desiree to bed. She was sitting in bed watching TV. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good." "Except I'm lonely." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I wish you and Desiree could come on the road with me."

"I know but I have to work."

"I know."

"I can't wait until Saturday."

"Me either." "I can't wait to see my girls."

"Three more days."

"Yep."

"They're gonna drag."

"They'll go by quicker then you think."

"I hope so." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It was early Saturday morning. Claire was in bed asleep. John had just pulled in the driveway. He went in the house and put his stuff down. He went upstairs. As he was walking passed Desiree's room he looked in on her. She was still asleep. When he went into Claire's room she was still asleep to. He got in bed next to her and fell asleep.

Claire woke up two hours later. When she opened her eyes she saw John laying beside her. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." "I thought you weren't coming back until this afternoon."

"I took an earlier flight."

"I'm glad."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They kissed again. She got on top of him.

"I thought we were taking things slow." He mumbled against her lips.

"We are but we can still have make out sessions." "You can control yourself can't you honey?" She started kissing his neck.

"Not if you keep doing that."

"Like it huh?" She stopped and looked at him. "I'll have to remember for the night that we sleep together again."

"Any idea when that'll be yet?"

"No but it'll be worth the wait I promise." "I want it to be romantic this time." "I want it to be special this time." "This time I want us to make love not just have sex."

"Ok but that night you'd better clear your calendar because you're all mine."

"I'm all ready all yours."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm." They kissed.

"I love you Claire." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

"Mommy I up." They heard on the baby monitor.

"I'll be right back." Claire said. She went into Desiree's room. "Come with mommy Desi." She picked her up and went back to her room. "Look who's here."

"Daddy home." Desiree said.

"Hi little sweet." Claire sat on the bed with Desiree. Desiree hugged John.

"Miss me?"

"Yes I did." "Did you miss me?"

"Bunches."

"Bunches?"

"Yeah."

"How many bunches?"

"Lots." "I hungry."

"Well since daddy's here, how about I make us all some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"It gonna be real breakfast to." "No frozen breakfast today."

"Ha ha." Claire said. "I may not be able to cook, but I control when and if what we were discussing earlier is going to happened, so you better be nice." She said jokingly.

"Come on Claire, you know you love me."

"You're right, I do."

They were downstairs eating breakfast.

"Claire did you have anything planned for the day?" John asked.

"No why?"

"Feel like going and seeing my mom and dad after breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Desiree do you wanna go see grandma and grandpa Cena after breakfast?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok finish up and then we'll go."

They had just walked in the front door at John's parents house.

"Mom, dad." John said. They went into the living room.

"Papa." Desiree said. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Where Grammy?"

"She's in the kitchen." John Sr. said. Carol came out of the kitchen.

"Grammy." She hugged her.

"Hi Desiree." "Hi John, hi Claire."

"Hi mom." John said.

"Hi Mrs. Cena." Claire said.

"Claire you know you don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Cena." Carol said.

"Absolutely not, you're part of the family." John Sr. said.

"It's sweet that you think so." Claire said.

"Does anyone want some coffee?" Carol asked. Everyone said sure.

"Would you like some help?" Claire asked.

"Yes." They were in the kitchen getting things ready. "You know, I haven't seen John this happy in a long time." "He really loves you."

"I love him to."

"I know I see it every time you two look at each other." "He couldn't have picked a better person."

"Thank you."

"I want you to know that you're welcome here any time you wanna come over." "Even if John isn't home."

"Ok."

"I may be speaking out of place but John told us about the trouble you have with your parents."

"Yeah we don't get along so well."

"If you ever need anything, or to talk we're always here."

"Thank you Carol."

It was Monday Claire was at work. The boss called her into his office.

"Claire I wanted you transferred here because everyone I talked to said you a hard worker." "The long hours you would put in helped the other places you worked for." "However since you've been here your work is slipping." "You don't work as much and you request time off." "I really need you to start buckling down and pulling in those extra hours."

"Mr. Meyers I can't do that anymore I have a child."

"I know but you're going to have to decide what's more important your career or your daughter."

"My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me."

"I see." "You're fired."

"What?"

"I need someone who's dedicated to this company." "Clearly that isn't you."

"I've been with this company since I was eighteen." "What am I supposed to do?"

"That's not my problem."

Claire gathered up her things and left. She was sitting in her car in the parking lot crying. She decided to call John who was back on the road.

"Hello?" John said.

"John." Claire said tearfully.

"Claire baby, what's wrong?" "Why are you crying?"

"I just got fired."

"What why?"

"My boss said he needed me to work longer hours." "I said I couldn't because I have Desi." "He said I had to decide what was more important my career or my daughter." "I told him Desi was the most important thing to me." "Then he told me I was fired because I wasn't dedicated enough to the company."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"What am I gonna do I've been working for them since I was eighteen." "How am I gonna pay my mortgage, my bills, how am I gonna support Desi?"

"Calm down Claire." "You don't have to worry, you know I have plenty of money."

"No John I don't want your money."

"Do you think I'm gonna let my girlfriend and my daughter get thrown into the street?"

"No."

"Don't worry about anything." "Until you get back on your feet I'll take care of you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	29. Chapter 29

Claire had been out of work for a month. She hated it but on the bright side she got to spend more time with Desiree. She hated taking money from John. She'd been looking for a job. No advertising agency was hiring anywhere. Claire had just put Desiree to bed and was making herself a TV dinner. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a TV dinner."

"How can you eat that disgusting stuff?"

"If I didn't make it I would starve to death."

"You wouldn't if you'd let me teach you how to cook."

"John you've seen me in the kitchen." "I can't even crack an egg."

"That's because you stress out about it." "If you would just relax it wouldn't seem so hard."

"I stress out because I don't wanna burn my house down."

"You won't."

"Don't be to sure."

"What did you do today?"

"I went to the grocery store, took Desi to the park, looked for a job."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Don't worry I can keep giving you money for stuff as long as you need me to."

"I hate taking your money though." "I feel like a free loading piece of shit."

"Well you're not." "I have an idea." "Since you don't have a job right now." "How about you and Desiree come on the road with me?"

"I'd like to but I don't have the money for that."

"I'll pay for it."

"You've been paying for enough."

"So you can let me pay for this to." "I'd really like to see you and Desiree."

"We want to see you to." "I just feel like you do way to much for me." "I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad." "Come on, I need someone to cuddle with at night."

"Ok."

"Good, we're in Alabama I'll call the airport and have them leave the tickets."

"When I get a job I'm gonna pay you back every penny."

"On the night you decide to get me naked we'll call it even."

"John." She said laughing.

"What?" "Don't act like you haven't thought about it."

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"How far did you get?"

"Let's just say we both ended up very happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Was it as good as the real thing?"

"Nope didn't even come close."

"Good." "I wouldn't wanna disappoint you."

"You could never do that."

"I gotta go John my food's done."

"Ok see you tomorrow I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day Claire and Desiree arrived at the hotel. She got the key to her room and the spare key to John's. Once she put her and Desiree's things in there room they went to John's room.

"Honey." She said as she opened the door and they went inside.

"Hi guys." "Hi little sweetie." He said as he picked her up.

"Hi daddy."

"Did you guys have a nice flight?" He asked looking at Claire.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"Good." He kissed her.

"Daddy you love mommy?" Desiree asked.

"Yes I do." "Desiree later do you wanna go play with Stephanie's three little girls?"

"Yeah."

"I want a baby to play with."

"You mean you want a baby brother or sister?"

"Yeah."

"You hear that Claire?"

"I heard." Claire said smiling.

"That's interesting."

Later that night they all went to the arena. After Claire dropped Desiree off with Rosa. She went to John's locker room. She walked right in. The first thing she noticed was bouquet of roses on the coffee table.

"Whose roses are those John?" She asked.

"They're yours."

"Why?"

"I just felt like buying you flowers."

"Thank you they're beautiful." She kissed him and sat down next to him.

"You're welcome." "You know ever since Desiree brought it up I've been thinking, do you want anymore kids?"

"I don't know." "If I were to have another one I'd want to be married before we did." "Not that I wanna get married right now." "It's still way to early in our relationship to discuss that."

"So someday you do wanna get married?"

"Yeah."

"To me?"

"Who else?" "Why?" "You don't wanna marry me?"

"No I do." "I was just checking."

"Are you worried that if we get married, it'll turn out like your other marriage?"

"No I know it wouldn't turn out like that."

"How?"

"Most of mine and Liz's problems were from our past and she always thought I put my career ahead of her."

"Well I know that's not true." There was a knock at the door. John answered it. "Claire it's Steph, she wants to talk to you."

"Me why?"

"I don't know." Claire got up and went out into the hall.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi Claire how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Good."

"I heard you got let go from your job."

"I did."

"Have you found a new one?"

"No."

"If you're interested we need a new ring announcer for Raw."

"You're offering me a job?"

"Yes." "It's a simple job and you'll make a lot of money."

"What about Desiree?"

"My nanny can watch her just like she does now."

"I'll take it."

"Good you start Monday."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Claire went back inside.

"John, Stephanie just offered me a job as the new ring announcer for Raw."

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah." "How did she know I got fired?"

"I told her but I didn't know anything about her plans to offer you a job."

"I start Monday."

"That's great we get to spend more time together."

"That's one of the reasons I said yes."

**I have an idea for a story after I finish this one. John Cena would be in it. I'm not sure if people would be interested in the idea. I wish I knew a few people on the site so I could get some opinions.**


	30. Chapter 30

Claire had been working as the new ring announcer for a month. She loved it. Especially since she got to have a front row seat to all of John's matches. She couldn't believe that she and John had been together four months already. They still hadn't done anything yet. Claire was glad John was being so patient. It was going to be time to break for Christmas soon. Everyone was glad for it. Claire was out doing some last minute shopping with Kelly.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Kelly asked.

"We're probably gonna spend it with John's family."

"What about your family?"

"We don't get along." "Plus they hate John."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." "John's parents love me and I love them." "I don't need my parents." "What about you?"

"I'm going home to Jacksonville."

"I'm rather spent my Christmas in Florida, then in cold, snowy West Newbury."

"I thought you lived in Boston."

"I do but John lives in West Newbury and that's where I'll be."

"Oh." "Did you sleep with him yet?"

"No."

"Why the waiting?"

"I just want it to be perfect." "When we slept together last time it was because we were both horny and drunk." "This time it'll be because we love each other."

"What do you think he got you for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"What if he got you a ring?"

"You mean like an engagement ring?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"He knows I don't wanna get married yet."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing we've only been together four months." "I've never been married, when I get married I'm only doing it once." "I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"You do eventually wanna get married though?"

"Yeah, it's just a matter of when."

"Did you get John a Christmas gift already?"

"Yeah."

"What did you get him?"

"When we first started dating we were going for a walk." "We walked by a department store window and John saw this leather jacket he liked." "So I bought it for him a couple weeks ago."

"I'm sure he'll love you for that."

"Yeah."

"Are you done shopping for Desiree yet?"

"This is the last of it."

"The last?" "You have like four bags full."

"Not counting the five we have at John's house."

"She has nine bags of presents?"

"She's daddy's little sweetie and he wants to spoil her rotten."

"I'll say."

After they were done shopping Claire went back to the hotel and picked up Desiree from Rosa's room. They went back to there room. Claire laid Desiree down for a nap before they went to the arena. She was putting the toys she bought for Desiree in the suitcase. She heard the front door open.

"Is that you honey?" She said.

"No it's the ghost of Christmas past." John said jokingly.

"I thought I told you not to show up until after my boyfriend was gone."

"Ha ha."

"Hi John."

"Hi." They kissed. "Do you think your friends have any plans for Christmas?"

"Who Maria and Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"They usually go to there parents houses."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just thought maybe they could spend Christmas with us." "I've never met them and it's been awhile since you've seen them." "I'll pay for there hotel room and everything."

"You don't have to do that I have money." "I can call her and ask her."

"Ok." Claire took out her cell and dialed Maria's number.

"Hello?" Maria said.

"Maria it's Claire."

"What's up?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"The usual." "Why?"

"John and I were wondering if guys wanted to spend Christmas with us." "We'll have you hotel room and everything."

"Let me ask Daniel." "Hold on." She was gone for a few seconds. "Ok we'll come."

"Great."

Two days later it was Christmas. Desiree had gotten very early. After Claire and John helped her open her presents, they were sitting on the couch waiting for Maria, Daniel and the kids to get there. Claire went upstairs and got John's present.

"Merry Christmas John." She said. He opened it.

"Thank you I love it." He kissed her.

"You're welcome."

"Time for yours." He got it out from under the couch. She unwrapped it and opened it. It was a diamond bracelet.

"This is beautiful." They kissed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She answered it. "Hi guys." She said hugging Maria and Daniel. "Come on in." They went in.

"Hi aunt Claire." Amy said.

"Hi Ames." "Guys I'd like you to meet John."

"Hi." He said. "It's great to finally meet you, Claire talks about you guys all the time."

"It's nice to meet you to John." Maria said.

"I'm a big fan of yours." Daniel said.

"Thank you." John said.

Maria, Daniel and the kids spent the day with Claire and John. They even went with John and Claire to John's parents for Christmas dinner. When it was time to go to bed that night Claire and John were both exhausted. John got in bed. Claire snuggled up to him.

"I had fun today." John said. "I like Maria and Daniel."

"I'm glad."

"You know what I'd really like for Christmas Claire?"

"What?"

"For you to agree to move in with me."

"You want us to live with you?"

"Yeah." "I don't think it makes sense for us to live in separate homes, even separate hotels." "We're always at one another's houses or in one another's rooms anyway."

"Ok we'll live here."

"Great." They kissed. I love you."

"I love you to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	31. Chapter 31

Three weeks had passed since Christmas. Claire and John had been very busy working since then. Next week they had a couple days off. That's when Claire was officially moving in with John. Claire had already sold her house. It was Monday night. Claire and John were sitting in his locker room waiting for the show to start.

"Did you remember to call the U-haul company?" John asked.

"Yep they're shipping my stuff from my house to yours."

"I can't wait."

"Me either but we kind of already live together." "We've stayed in the same hotel since we've came back from Christmas break."

"Yeah but when you move into the house it'll be official." "Then you can girly it up."

"Girly it up?"

"Yeah, you know nicnacks, curtains all the other girly stuff."

"I won't do that if you don't want me to."

"No, it's your house to." "I want you to feel at home."

"Ok."

"You should let me teach you how to cook."

"Funny."

"I'm serious."

"I don't need to learn how to cook."

"Are you gonna live off of microwave dinners your whole life?"

"No." "When you're home I'll eat your cooking."

"You are so stubborn."

"You still love me though right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They kissed and laid back on the couch. Each kiss was more and more intense. Her hands went under his shirt. He groaned into her mouth as her hands went from his abs up to his chest. She took off his shirt. As they kissed again he started to unbutton hers. It was halfway unbuttoned revealing her black bra. There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck, no not right now." They knocked again. "I guess they're not going away, damn it." He pick up his shirt put it back on and started heading for the door.

"John." Claire said laughing.

"What?"

"Before you answer the door you might wanna wipe my lipstick off your mouth."

"Thanks." He wiped it off and answered the door but only far enough to see who it was.

"Mr. Cena, Mrs. Mcmahon would like to see you and Miss Logan in her office right now." A crew member said.

"Ok." "We'll be right there." He shut the door and turned around. "Steph wants to see us."

"Us?" "Why?"

"I don't know but she wants to see us right now."

"You look bummed out." She said as she was buttoning up her shirt.

"Kind of."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "Just so I know, you were gonna let me right?"

"Yeah."

"That figures." "Come on let's go."

They went to Stephanie office. John knocked on the door. They were told to come in. They went in and sat down.

"Hi John." "Hi Claire." Stephanie said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Claire I was wondering if you'd like to be part of a storyline?"

"A storyline?" "You want me to wrestle?"

"No." "You'd be working with John and one other person." "Basically this person will become obsessed with you and down the line John will get involved to protect you."

"Who's the other person?"

"If you agree to do the storyline it's starting tonight." "I want to keep the third person as a surprise so we get an honest, shocked reaction out of you."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Great." "John in two weeks that's you come in."

"Ok." He said.

"Well I know it's just about show time, so you guys can go." They left.

"Well how about that we get to work together." John said.

"I never thought I'd be involved in the company."

"It'll be fun."

"Yeah." "It's almost time for the show to start." "I gotta go."

"Wait." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him.

"See you out there."

"Ok." "Hey, I love you."

"I love you to."

Claire was standing in the middle of the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The Miz's music started. "Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio." "Weighing in at two-hundred and twenty pounds." "The Miz." He came down to the ring. Then John's music started. Claire always had to hold back smiling when she introduced John. "And his opponent, from West Newbury Massachusetts." "Weighing in at two-hundred and forty pounds." "John Cena."

John won the match. A half hour passed. Claire was in the middle of the ring again. She was about to begin calling the people out for the next match, when Kane's signature fire exploded on the ramp. His music hit Claire knew he wasn't in the next match. She just stood there with a scared and confused look on her face. Kane didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time. When he came in the ring he took his black mask off that covered his red one. He stared at Claire for a few minutes. Then he grabbed her left hand and kissed it. After a few more minutes of him awkwardly staring at her he left the ring.

After the show was over Claire went back to John's locker room.

"You did great." He said.

"Thanks." "When that explosion hit it scared the shit out of me."

"I could tell."

"They couldn't have picked a more creepy guy."

A week later Claire and John were moving her stuff in. She was in there bedroom putting her clothes in the drawers. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Desi still taking her nap?"

"Yeah I just looked in on her." She turned around to face John.

"Guess what John."

"What?"

"I'm home."

"I know, it's great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"I was wondering, I'm not trying to rush you or anything but I was having a lot of fun in my locker room last week."

"Me to."

"It's a shame we got interrupted."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea when you might want to yet?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes very soon." "I promise." She kissed him.

"Ok."

**I wanted to thank everyone who showed interested in my new idea. Thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

A week had passed. Claire loved living with John. She barely had time to unpack before they were back on the road. Valentine's Day was in a few days. It was on a Monday. That's when John was joining the storyline. Claire, John and Desiree were in the hotel room. Claire and Desiree came out of the bathroom.

"Guess what John." Claire said.

"What?"

"Desi just used her big girl potty."

"Good for you little sweetie." "Come here." He picked her up. "You're getting so big."

"I can't believe she's gonna be two in two months."

"I know."

"Daddy you wrestle today?" Desiree asked.

"Yep and before that I have an autograph signing."

"Me go to?"

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"Daddy's gonna be busy."

"Me will miss you."

"You'll see me tonight." "I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Ok." She looked at Claire. "Mommy you stay here with me right?"

"No I'm going with daddy." Claire said.

"What me doing?"

"You're gonna go with Rosa and play with Stephanie's kids."

"Ok." "You come get me later?"

"Yes I promise."

"When me get to wrestle like daddy?"

"After you graduate high school and college." John said.

"That a long time."

"That's what daddy did." "You wanna be like daddy right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Desi we gotta go." Claire said. "Give your daddy a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye little sweetie." He said. "Be a good girl."

"Ok bye."

Claire and John went to the autograph signing. She was sitting in a chair a few feet away from John. There were a ton of people there. People of all ages. Claire sat and watched as they got there autographs and even took pictures of John and his fans if the fans wanted her to. A boy who looked to be in his mid-teens was next in line.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "John, do you know why the hot announcer chick is here?"

"Claire?"

"Yeah."

"That's my girlfriend."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

After they autograph signing was over Claire and John were in there car driving to the arena.

"Claire I was thinking about tomorrow." John said.

"What about it?"

"You know I have to go to New York because I'm doing the Conan O'Brien show."

"Yeah."

"Wanna come with me?" "We can leave Desiree with Rosa, we'll be back by Saturday morning."

"Ok."

It was Friday night. Claire and John were in New York, at the studio. He was dressed in really nice clothes. He was waiting to go out.

"You look really hot." Claire said.

"Thanks can I have a kiss for luck?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"I gotta go."

Conan O' Brien was at his desk.

"My next guest is a former eleven time world champion." "Please welcome John Cena." John came out and sat down in the chair. "It's nice to have you back John."

"Thanks it's good to be back."

"I've been told you're going to have a big upcoming rivalry."

"Yes with The Big Red Monster Kane."

"You've worked with Kane before right?"

"Yeah and I'm sure it'll work out great just like the previous times."

"There's another person involved this time right?"

"Yes a female ring announcer." "Her name is Claire Logan."

"Outside of the ring she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Is she here?"

"Yes."

"I think we all should meet her."

"Ok." John looked at the camera. "Claire do you wanna come out here?" A few seconds later she came out and sat next to John.

"Hello Claire." Conan said. "Welcome to the show."

"Thank you."

"You and John have a daughter together right?"

"Yes we do." "She's wonderful." "John and I just love her to death."

"So I guess my next question is, when's the wedding?" Claire and John looked at each other.

"Well we have talked about it." John said. "We've just decided that now's not the right time."

"I think you make a beautiful couple." "We'll be right back after these messages."

It was Monday. Tonight Raw was in Boston, so Claire and John didn't have to stay in hotel. Monday Night Raw was about to start. Claire was getting ready to go out.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Wait." John pulled out roses, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates he was hiding. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh that's right it is Valentine's Day." "I forgot I'm sorry honey." "We've just been so busy the last couple days."

"It's ok."

"I feel really bad."

"It's fine."

"Thank you, I love these I'm sorry."

"It's really ok." "I'll see back here when we shoot our scene." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

The show was going on. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were taking.

"I don't know what make of Kane's recent behavior." Michael said.

"Neither do I." "He seems to be I don't know what it is exactly, infatuated with Claire Logan."

"It's obviously making her uncomfortable." "Last week after his match, the way he just stood staring at her." "It was very bizarre."

"I wonder what his plans are tonight."

"I don't know but it is Valentine's Day Jerry."

Later in the show Claire was sitting there when Kane's signature fire exploded on the ramp again. He went right for Claire. She ran away to the back. It showed her after they came back from commercial walking down the hall fast looking behind her. She bumped into someone.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. "Oh, thank god." "I thought you were Kane."

"Are you ok Claire?" John asked.

"No I don't know what Kane wants from me." "I'm scared." She hugged him.

"Hey it's ok." "Everything's gonna be fine."

As the show went on it showed Claire running all over the arena. Towards the end she locked herself in an empty locker room.

"Claire." She heard from behind her. She turned around Kane was standing there. He trapped her up against the door. "Don't be afraid Claire, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What do you want?" She said in a frightened voice.

"See Claire, even a monster knows a beauty when he sees one." "A real life beauty and a beast." He held up a single red rose. "Happy Valentine's Day." "You will be mine, you don't have a choice."

"Please let me go."

"Oh I know why you're acting this way." He moved her away from the door and left.

John was having a match against Dolph Ziggler. John as John got done doing the Five Knuckle Shuffle all the lights went out. When they came back on Kane was standing behind John. When John turned around Kane chokeslamed him.

When the show was over John went back to his locker room. Claire was in there waiting for him.

"You were great tonight." He said.

"You think?"

"Yeah." "You're a natural at this." "Maybe you should let me train you."

"You mean like to wrestle?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know about that." "Let's go home."

When they got home Claire put Desiree to bed. John was in the bathroom that connected to his and Claire's bedroom. When he came out candles were lit everywhere Claire was sitting up in bed with her waist covered up. She was in her black bra.

"Surprise John." She said grinning. "You really thought I forgot about Valentine's Day?" "I remembered." "I'm your present." "You've been so patient, now it's time for me to show you how much that means to me." "Last time I had this on." She said pointing to her bra. "I had feeling a you wanted it off of me." She wrapped the sheet around her body and took off her bra. She dropped it on the floor. "I'm sure you'd want these off me to." She took off her panties pulled them out from under the covers and dropped them on floor. "Come here."

"I feel overdressed." He took off his shirt and sweatpants. Claire smiled. "You look like you like what you see."

"I do." John got in the bed and under the covers.

"I hope you know you're in big trouble."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm." They kissed.

"John." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

"What ever you want baby." She laid down. He got on top of her. She moaned as he touched her body. Neither of them were in a hurry that wanted it to last. For awhile they just kissed and explored each other's bodies with there hands slowly. Moaning softly against each others lips as they did. John pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a second before Claire pulled him back down to her kissing him again. They both moaned when he slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Claire I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to." She moaned. "Claire." He moaned. "Mmmm, John." She moaned. "Ohhhh." They both moaned giving in at the same time.

They didn't say another word Claire fell asleep on John's chest. He stayed awake for awhile just staring at Claire more certain then ever what he wanted in the future.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning the sun was streaming through the windows. Claire woke up and looked at John who was still asleep. She smiled. She couldn't believe she of all people had a family. Two years ago she never would have thought her life would turn out like this. Now she had a daughter she adored and a boyfriend who she loved more then anything, who she hoped would be her husband someday. Claire got up and took a shower. They had the day off so she decided to be lazy and get into pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom John was sitting up in bed.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." "For a minute there I thought you skipped out on me again." He said jokingly.

"No you're stuck with me this time."

"Good." "Come here." She went over to him. He picked her up and put her on his lap facing him. She laughed. "Thanks for my present last night."

"You're welcome." "Feel better now?"

"Yeah." "You were right I'm glad we waited." "I liked that you surprised me to."

"I figured you would."

"How long were you planning it?"

"A couple months but it almost got ruined a couple weeks ago in your locker room."

"So you're glad we got interrupted then?"

"Yes and no." "Once we started I wanted to that night but if we would've last night wouldn't have been as special."

"It was amazing."

"Yeah it was."

"You know, we didn't use a condom last night."

"It's ok I'm on the pill."

"You've still been taking it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" "We haven't been having sex."

"Incase something would've happened spur of the moment." "Like in your locker room." "The next baby we have is gonna be planned."

"So we are having another one?"

"Not until after we get married."

"Speaking of getting married." "When do you wanna get married?"

"Not for awhile."

"Why?"

"We've only been together six months."

"Yeah and I love you and you love me." "Do you think we might break up or something?"

"No." "John, I love you." "I want to marry you." "Mrs. Claire Cena does have a ring to it." "Just not right now."

"Ok but how will I know when yow want me to ask you?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"What about us having another kid?"

"I'll make you a deal." "On our wedding night we'll talk about it again."

"Deal."

"In the meantime though." She said as she kissed him. "We can have lots of pre-marital sex."

"And continue to live in sin?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mommy, daddy me up now." They heard on the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Claire said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah you still gotta get dressed remember?"

"Oh yeah."

After they all had breakfast they were sitting in the living room. Claire and John were sitting on the couch. Desiree was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Claire you know Raw's in Chicago next week right?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should go see your parents."

"Why?"

"We all need to bury the hatchet." "You haven't seen them in a long time."

"They refuse to accept you."

"They don't really know me either."

"They're stubborn that's where I get it from."

"I won you over didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have anything to do Sunday." "We can leave Desiree with Rosa incase things don't go well."

"Ok I'll do it for you."

"Good."

"I think it's gonna be a huge waist of time."

Sunday came very quick. Claire called her parents and asked if she could come over and bring John. They said yes. Claire and John had just got there. Claire knocked on the door. Her mom answered.

"Hi Claire." She said not even acknowledging John. "Come on in." They went in.

"Hi dad." Claire said.

"Hi Claire." Her dad said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Logan." John said.

"Do you know what that means?" "That's means we're married." "We got married first, then we had a baby."

"Dad please don't start I just want a civil conversation." Claire said.

"Your father's right, he should have married you." "You may be dating now but that isn't marriage." "It's a sin." "You had the chance to be married and you threw it away for him." Her mom said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan you've got this all wrong." John said. "I want to marry Claire." "Claire and Desiree are the most important things in my life." "They're my family and I love them." "We're just not ready to be married yet."

"When will be the right time Mr. Cena?" "When she's pregnant again?" "And what about this dreadful announcing job she took because of you?"

"Because of me?"

"I know the only reason she would take a job like that is because of you." "You ruined her life."

"He did not ruin my life!" Claire said angrily. "If anything he's made it better!" "I love him more then anything!" "Why is it that you two are only happy for me if I'm doing something that you want!" "You know, you can both go to hell!" "John I wanna go." They left.

They were out in the car. Claire started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said."

"It wasn't your fault." "I don't care what they said." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next night they were at the arena. Waiting for the show to start.

"Well tonight we get to make out in front of the world." John said.

"Yeah the audience is gonna be shocked." "I can't believe we're opening and closing the show."

"We're the very first thing after the intro video." "We better get to catering."

After the intro video played it showed John backstage getting a cup of coffee. Claire walked up to him.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi Claire." "I had fun hanging out together this week."

"Me to." "I know I apologized for this a thousand times already but I am so sorry you got dragged into this whole mess with Kane."

"It's ok." "Claire I was wondering if you'd wanna go out after the show?"

"Sure." "I have to go right now but I'll meet up with you later."

"If Kane tries to bother you just come get me."

"I will."

About an hour into the show Kane had a match. He won. As soon as he did he started going after Claire again. She went over the barrier and escaped through the crowd. When did came back from commercial it showed her going into John's locker room.

"John I'm sorry to just barge in like this." She said. "Kane's after me again."

"It's ok you'll be safe in here I won't let anything happened to you."

The show was almost over John was the last match of the night. It showed him and Claire backstage in his locker room.

"Claire when I leave I want you to lock the door behind me and don't open it until I come back." He said.

"Ok." He left.

John was fighting CM Punk he was about to do the Attitude Adjustment when the titantron came on. It showed Kane breaking down John's locker room door. Claire was screaming. John ran back to help her. Kane got the door down.

"You are going on a date tonight Claire." Kane said. "But not with John Cena."

"Please leave me alone."

Just as he was about to grab her John hit from behind. The fight moved out into the hall. It when back and forth. As they continued to fight down the hall John threw Kane out of steal double doors that led out into the parking lot and locked them. He ran back to Claire. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, knees tucked and her head was down.

"Claire." He said as he touched her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!"

"It's ok it's me." He helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Thank you."

"No prob- She kissed him. He kissed her back. They stared at each other as it faded to black.

The director said cut. The camera crew left.

"That was fun." She said.

"To bad we're only together on TV until the end of the storyline."

"Yeah."

"Let's get out of here."

"Ok."

"Maybe when we go back to the hotel we can have some of that pre-marital sex we like so much?" Claire laughed.

"Sure." "I gotta thank my hero for rescuing me." They kissed.


	34. Chapter 34

Claire and John had been working on there storyline for a month. They were a couple on TV now. The storyline was almost over. All that was left was the upcoming Monday Night Raw and the pay per view next Sunday. When John and Kane would have a no disqualification match. For the first time a long time Claire had some time to herself. John she at an autograph signing and Desiree was taking a nap. Claire was sitting on the couch in the hotel watching TV. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Miss TV star." Maria said.

"Hey Maria, it's been so long."

"Yeah but you're busy becoming a star."

"I wouldn't call myself a star."

"I would." "I watch you on TV every week."

"You watch the show now?"

"Of course my best friend is on it."

"It is cool as hell." "I love it."

"I'm glad." "So how are you and John doing?"

"Great." "We finally slept together on Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"It was amazing and so romantic, everything I wanted it to be."

"Cool."

"The next morning John asked me when I wanted to get married."

"He wants to get married?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him not right now."

"Why?"

"I want to wait." "You know how much I love John." "I just want to make sure I'm ready to make that kind of a commitment."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"More then anything."

"I'm happy for you." "You haven't been this happy in a long time."

"I know." "They're only two people who try to drag me down and I'm not letting that happened anymore."

"Let me guess." "Your parents?"

"Yeah." "John wanted to try and patch things up with them when we were in Chicago last month."

"It was terrible wasn't it?"

"Yeah they'll never accept John but I don't care." "I've decided to sever all ties with them."

"Good for you."

"Anything new with you?"

"Not really." "I miss you though."

"I miss you to." "Next time I'm in Chicago we should have lunch."

"Ok."

"We'll go to that place we always went to in high school." John walked through the door.

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up. "Hi honey."

"Hi." He sat down next to her they kissed.

"How'd it go today?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I got message from Stephanie on my phone." "She wants us to get to the arena early tomorrow because she wants to us."

"Ok."

The next evening they went to the arena. The door to Stephanie's office was open.

"You wanted to see us." John said from the doorway.

"Yes come in." She said. "How are you two tonight?"

"Fine." They both said.

"Good." "Ok first, Claire the women of the WWE are putting together a calendar I'd like you to be October."

"Me why?" She asked.

"You're one of our most popular Divas."

"I am?"

"Yes." "So what do you say?"

"Sure."

"Secondly, I know that you guys being an on-screen couple is supposed to end after the pay per view, but we would like to keep it going." "Not the part with Kane just with you guys." "

"I have no problem with that."

"Neither do I." John said.

"Good." "Claire we would also like to start training you."

"To wrestle?"

"Yes you'll work with our top trainers." "We think you would be great."

"Ok I'll give it a try."

"Good you start training next week." "I know you have a busy night so I won't keep you any longer."

They went back to John's locker room.

"I can't believe I'm gonna train to wrestle." She said.

"You're gonna be great."

The show was going on. Claire just introduced John for a match. He gave Claire a kiss as he always he since they came an on-screen couple. John was fighting Daniel Bryan. Out of nowhere Kane's fire exploded on the ramp. His music started. John was looking at the ramp. The lights went out. When the lights came back on Claire had disappeared. John noticed she wasn't there. He started looking around the ring for her. He couldn't see her but suddenly from somewhere in the building he heard her voice.

"John!" "John please help me!" He rushed to the back.

It showed John looking for Claire all night. Towards the end of the show he came out to the ring.

"Kane what the hell have you done with Claire!" He said angrily. "Let her go now!" Kane popped up on the titantron.

"You wanna see Claire John?" He pointed to a car. Claire was tied up in the back seat with a gag in her mouth.

"John help!" She said muffled. "Help me." He ran to the parking lot.

"We're going for a ride." Kane got in the car. John got there just in time to see them pulling away. The show ended.

A few minutes later Claire came back with all there stuff.

"Ready to go." She asked.

"Yeah." "Is Rosa meeting us at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

It was Sunday. Claire and John were in his locker room.

"Well I better get going." She said.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Right here." They kissed. "See you out there."

"Ok."

It was time for John and Kane's match. He came out pushing Claire in a small cage just big enough to stand up in. He left her near the commentary table and put the key on the table. As soon as John came he was attacking Kane. As soon as he got Kane down he went out and got the key. Just as he was about to unlock the door Kane hit him from behind. Leaving the key just out of the reach of Claire. As she tried to get the key she watched as John and Kane beat the hell out of each other. Hitting one another with everything they had. Getting thrown into steel steps, ring posts, barricades. John was down. Kane was on the top turnbuckle waiting John to get up. Claire finally got the key and unlocked the cage. She got up on the ring apron and pushed Kane off the top rope. She got in the ring to check on John. Kane got up with an angry look on his face. Claire stood up and turned around. Kane grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air. John got up and hit Kane in the ribs with a chair that was laying on the mat. Kane dropped Claire. John hit Kane with an Attitude Adjustment and got the three count.

Claire ran to John and they hugged and kissed. Celebrating as they went up they ramp.

They went back to the hotel. Claire put Desiree to bed and was in bed waiting for John. He laid down next to her.

"That was a good match tonight but I'm sore as hell." John said.

"Oh, my poor baby." "Want nurse Claire to kiss it and make it better?"

"Not tonight I'm beat."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	35. Chapter 35

Claire had been training for three months. She was now John's manager. She didn't announce anymore. She went out with John for every one of his matches. Claire's first match was tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. For once she and John had a day of peace on the road. They didn't have anything to do. They were laying down in the bedroom relaxing. Desiree was in the living room coloring.

"Tomorrow's your big day." John said.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound all that excited."

"I am I'm just really nervous."

"Why?" "You're great."

"You're bias."

"Yeah but I'd think you were great even if we weren't dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are they thinking?" "I mean my very first match is against Layla, for the Diva's Championship." "I'll get killed."

"No you won't." "You can't believe you're gonna lose." "If you do, you've already lost."

"I know."

"You don't have to win." "Just do your best."

"I will."

"No matter what I'll be proud of you." "So will Desiree."

"I know."

"Personally, I can't wait to see you in your ring gear." "I bet you'll look hot."

"John." She said laughing.

"What?" "You know you're the hottest one in his relationship." "Next to this ugly face."

"You don't have an ugly face." "You have a sexy face."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe next month it'll be a year since we started dating."

"You actually remembered?"

"Yeah." "You sound surprised."

"Most guys don't remember there anniversaries."

"Not me."

"I'll glad I had that accident last year."

"Why?"

"If I wouldn't have had it, I never would've realized how much you mean to me."

"I'm just glad I was there." "I couldn't ever imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Uh-oh." Desiree said. "Mommy and daddy kissing again." They broke the kiss.

"Hey little sweetie." "What are you doing?"

"I make you and mommy pretty pictures."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "I come up and show you?"

"Sure." She climbed up on the bed.

"Daddy this one for you." "It a sun."

"It's blue."

"I like that color it pretty."

"Do you know what color the sun really is?"

"Yellow." "That a yucky color."

"I love this Desiree." "Thank you."

"Welcome." "Mommy this one for you."

"Aw a flower." Claire said. "Thank you Desi."

"Welcome." "Mommy I wanna play patty cake."

"Ok." Claire sat up. They both started to sing.

"Paddycake, Paddycake, baker's man." "Bake me a cake as fast as you can." "Roll it, pat it, mark it with a D." "Put it in the oven for Desi and me."

"Then as mommy would say call the fire department because the house is on fire." John said.

"Daddy's making fun of me." Claire said.

"Daddy that mean." Desiree said. "Tell mommy sorry."

"Sorry Claire."

It's ok John." Claire said.

"Mommy." Desiree said.

"What?"

"Hows come you get to call daddy Ohn and I don't?"

"You mean how come I get to call daddy John?"

"That what I said, Ohn." Claire and John laughed.

"No little sweetie." John said. "Daddy's name is John."

"I know that what I said."

"No you say ohn." "Say John." "Say J."

"J."

"J-ohn."

"J-ohn."

"Good so what's my name?"

"Ohn."

"Close enough."

"Desi." Claire said. "The reason I call daddy John is because he's not my daddy." "You have to call him daddy because he's your daddy."

"Oh." Desiree said. "Daddy your husband?"

"No daddy's my boyfriend."

"Oh." That why you kiss a lot?"

"That's not the only reason." John said. "Another reason is because mommy and I love each other a lot." "Daddy is gonna be mommy's husband someday." "Do you know what that'll make mommy?"

"Wife?"

"Yes mommy will be daddy's wife." "Then we'll all be Cena's."

"Mommy isn't a Cena?"

"No."

"We gots to fix that."

"Yeah we do." John said looking at Claire.

"Desi wanna go get some ice cream?" Claire said.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

The next evening they were at the arena. Claire was dressed for her match. She was in John's locker room.

"Honey I don't think I can do this." She said.

"Yes you can and you'll be great."

"I'm nervous."

"I know just go with it."

"I gotta go it's time." She took a deep breath and gave John a kiss.

"Good luck."

Claire went out. As she waited for Layla she was shaking. Layla came down and the bell rang. Layla started off as the one in control. She had Claire in the corner. Claire kicked her in the face and followed that up with a DDT, getting a two count. Claire Irish whipped Layla off the ropes and put her head down. Layla kicked her and set her up for the neckbreaker. Claire countered with a backslide pin and got the three count. She was shocked.

She went back to John's locker room.

"John I can't believe it I won." She said happily.

"I'm so proud of you." "I knew you could do it." They kissed.

"I think tonight we should go out and celebrate."

"Ok."

After the show they were at a bar with some friends.

"A toast." John said. "To the new Diva's Champion." "To Claire."

"To Claire." Everyone said with there drinks held high.


	36. Chapter 36

Claire was doing great in her new career as a Diva. She loved it. She'd been Diva's Champion for a month. She was getting better and better in the ring. Claire and John's one year anniversary was tomorrow. Claire was running a few errands and had just gotten back to the hotel.

"John I'm back." She said. "John?" "Desi?"

Claire went into the bedroom. John was holding Desiree in his arms they were both asleep. Claire smiled and covered them up. She went out into the living room. Twenty minutes later Desiree came out.

"Hi mommy." She said.

"Hi." "Daddy still asleep?"

"Yeah." "He snores." Claire laughed.

"Yeah he does." "Wanna sit on my lap and watch TV?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She climbed up on Claire's lap. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Cartoons."

"Ok I'll find some cartoons." John came out of the bedroom.

"There you are." He said looking at Desiree and sitting down next to Claire.

"Your snoring waked up me daddy." Desiree said.

"I do not snore."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to." Claire said.

"Whatever."

"Mommy, daddy I gots a question." Desiree said.

"What is it little sweetie?"

"Where you and mommy first see each other?"

"You mean how did we meet?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, Claire you wanna take this one?"

"Not really." She said.

"Damn."

"Daddy you said a bad word." Desiree said.

"I'm sorry." "Let's see the night I met your mommy, uh, Claire, help me out here."

"Ok." Claire said. "Desi the night me and daddy met we were at a big ball."

"Like in Cinrella?" Desiree said.

"Yep exactly like in Cinderella."

"When I saw your mommy I thought she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." John said. "So I went over to talk to her." "We sat and talked and a couple months later mommy told me you were in her tummy."

"How I get in mommy's tummy?" Desiree asked.

"We told the stork we wanted you." Claire said. "Then he gave daddy magic dust to put you in my tummy."

"Oh."

"Does that answer your question Desiree?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Thank god." "It's time for dinner." "Is anyone as hungry as I am?"

"I'm starving." Claire said. "Are you hungry Desi?"

"I want a cheeseburger." She said. "Ok we'll get you one." "Let's go."

After the got back they'll all went to bed. Claire and John were laying in bed.

"I guess we should've thought about what to tell Desi if she ever asked how we met." Claire said.

"Yeah but after the initial shock wore off, I thought we handled it pretty good."

"For the first couple minutes you were like a statue."

"It just took me by surprise."

"I know."

"We couldn't tell her the truth."

"Yeah that we were both horny and drunk and just wanted to get each other naked."

"No we couldn't do that."

"Or tell her that her daddy was a very bad boy and didn't tell me he was still married."

"I apologized."

"I forgave you." "I'm just saying." "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"After we get off work we're gonna go out to dinner." "Then I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Give me a hint."

"No." "Give me a kiss."

"No."

"Claire, baby come on, I love you."

"I love you to." She kissed him.

The next morning they were in Chicago. Claire was meeting Maria for lunch. She had just gotten there.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Hi." They hugged and sat down.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to." "I can't believe your champion, that's awesome."

"Yeah it is." "I love it."

"I can tell."

"I'm almost glad my boss fired me."

"So it's one year for you and John today?"

"Yep."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We have to go to work first but it's a house show so we'll be done by eight o' clock." "He's taking me to dinner then he says he has a surprise for me."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"No." "I've been trying to guess." "I have a surprise for him to."

"You do?"

"Yeah he's gonna love it."

"What is it?"

"You'll never guess."

"Are you pregnant?" "Are you?"

Later that night Claire and John were at dinner. It was a very nice restaurant. They were dressed in the nicest clothes they had.

"You look beautiful tonight Claire." John said.

"Thank you." "You look pretty cute to."

"I have something for you." He handed her a rectangular box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She opened it. It was sliver heart-shaped locket. "Look at the back."

Engraved in the back were the words "To My Love Claire" She opened it up and a picture of her was on the left, a picture of John was on the right.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

On the way to John's surprise for Claire he made her wear a blindfold. When they got to where they were going she heard an elevator ding. Holding on to John they walked down a hallway then she heard a door open. He led her inside and took the blindfold off of her.

"Open your eyes." He said. When she opened them she saw that they were in a hotel room. "Look around." "Does it look familiar?"

"Wait." "This is the room isn't it?" "This is the room you brought me to the first night we met, our first time together."

"Yep this is it." "Surprised?"

"Yes." "I love that you brought me back here."

"Remember what's through there?" He said pointing to a door.

"Yes, the bedroom."

"I was hoping we could go in there again."

"We can." "I have to do something first." She held him close to her and looked into his eyes. "John, being with you this past year has been amazing." "I love you so much." "What I'm about to do is non-traditional but I don't care." "John, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Claire, I love you." They kissed. "I've always been the traditional type." "I have another present for you." He took a box out of pocket opened it and got down on one knee. "Claire baby, I love you." "I want us to officially be a family." "Claire Christina Logan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	37. Chapter 37

Claire and John had been engaged for six months. They were very busy between planning there wedding and working. The wedding was in two weeks. Claire and John were still a couple on TV. John had been in a storyline was Randy Orton for the past couple months. Claire had taken a few RKO's. Claire and John had the day off. They were sitting at home.

"I can't wait, two more weeks." John said.

"Me either." "I just can't believe there's only two weeks left." "The last six months seemed to fly by."

"Well we've been busy."

"Yeah."

"We still have a lot to do between now and then."

"Yeah, Raw tomorrow, the pay per view next Sunday, I have do the final fitting on my dress."

"I can't wait to see it."

"To see it, or get me out of it?" She said smiling.

"Both."

"I figured."

"We'll have fun."

"I'm sure we will." "I'm a little nervous about it."

"The wedding night?"

"No the wedding."

"Why?" "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I've never gotten married." "What if I don't make a good wife for you?"

"Claire baby, you're gonna be a great wife." "It'll be just like now except you'll be my wife and I'll be your husband."

"Are you sure you won't get sick of me?"

"I could never get sick of you, I love you to much." "Everything's gonna be fine, we're gonna be a family." "You don't have to be afraid Claire, I could never hurt you."

"I know." They kissed. "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"No it's normal to feel this way."

"Are you nervous at all?"

"A little bit."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I know I've been doing it for over a year, but once we get married it'll be my job to protect you and Desiree."

"You're doing a great job so far."

"I guess I'm nervous for the same reason you are." "I just wanna be a good husband."

"I'm sure you will be."

"I do know with a hundred percent certainty, that I want to marry you more then anything."

"That's one thing we definitely agree on."

"I'm glad."

"I mean I asked you, I can't back out now."

"Technically I asked you."

"You said yes first."

"You said yes second." Claire laughed.

"Point is we both said yes."

"You know, Desiree's still napping." "Wanna practice for our honeymoon?"

"Ok." They kissed.

"Mommy." They heard on the baby monitor.

They laughed and broke the kiss.

"How does she always know when we wanna have sex?" John said.

"I don't know but her timing's always perfect."

"Yeah." Claire got up and went upstairs.

The next evening they were at Raw. It was almost the end of the show. Claire was supposed to have a match. Randy's music hit. He went to the ring got a microphone and started circling Claire as he talked.

"It's ok Claire." He said. "I just wanted to get some luck for this Sunday." She looked at him confused. He forced a kiss on her. She struggled against him. When he broke it she smacked him. He held his cheek for a second, smirking as he left the ring.

It was Sunday Claire and John were at the pay per view waiting to go out for his match.

"John are you sure you don't have a problem with this?" Claire asked.

"Not at all." "I know it's just for the show."

"Ok."

They went out for the match. When Randy came out Claire looked at him with disgust. Everyone was down. So was the referee. Claire got a steel chair and got in the ring. John and Randy were both starting to stand up. To everyone's surprise she hit John with the chair. Randy crawled over him around the time the referee started to stir and got the three count. The crowd booed. When Randy made it to his feet they smiled at each other. He held the ropes open for her so she could get out of the ring. They walked up the ramp together turning around as they got to the top. Back in the ring John was trying to sit up looking at Claire and Randy. Claire did John's You Can't See Me. She and Randy looked at each other and kissed. John's jaw dropped. Claire and Randy left the stage.

A few minutes later Claire was waiting for John in the back. He came through the curtain.

"Is your head ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I tried not to hit you that hard."

"It's ok." "Nobody in the audience saw it coming."

"I know."

A week had passed it was time for Claire and John's wedding the church was packed with people. Everyone in the wedding party was out there except Claire. Her music hit. She and John's eyes were locked on each other. John couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When she made it to him they smiled at each other. It was time for them to exchange vows.

"John, place the ring on Claire's hand and repeat after me." The minister said. John put the ring on her hand. I, John take you Claire."

"I, John take you Claire." John said.

"For my wife."

"For my wife."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

"Claire, place the ring on Claire's hand and repeat after me." The minister said. Claire put the ring on his hand. I, Claire take you John."

"I, Claire take you John." Claire said.

"For my husband."

"For my husband."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you."

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

Claire and John went to there honeymoon suite. Claire went to walk inside.

"Wrong." John said blocking her way with his arm. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"John put me down and get in bed." "I'll be right back." John took off his clothes and got under the blanket. "Ready?"

"Yes." Claire came out wearing a red silk nightgown. John grinned. "Come here, sexy." He kneeled on the bed and slowly went up to him.

"Guess what Mr. Cena."

"What Mrs. Cena?"

"I didn't take my birth control pill today." "Feel like giving me a baby?"

"Yeah right now." "As many times as you want."

"Sounds like fun." They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to Claire."


	38. Chapter 38

Claire and John had been married for two months. They were the happiest they'd ever been. They loved being married. They thought it was funny because on TV they hated each other now. They would shoot what they had to shoot for the show. Then go backstage and laugh about it. For the first time in two months they had some time off. They were at home. John went to the gym. Claire decided to try and cook dinner. When John walked through the door the house was full of smoke.

"Claire?" John said.

"Everything's ok." John went into the kitchen.

"What did you do?"

"Mommy burn dinner daddy." Desiree said.

"I wanted to try and make dinner." Claire said. "I've been reading cook books on the road." "I ruined it."

"It's ok." John said.

"I just wanted to make a nice dinner for you."

"Claire, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know." "I just thought it's our first time home since we got married, I thought it would be nice if I had dinner ready when you got home."

"I appreciate the gesture, it's sweet."

"I guess I'm just dumb when it comes to trying to cook."

"No you're not you'll get the hang of it some day."

"What are we gonna do about dinner?" "I'm starving, Desi's starving, I'm sure you're starving."

"Well then I guess we'll have to go out to dinner." "We'll get a pizza."

"Ok." "Come on Desi let's get ready to go."

The next morning Claire and John were asleep. Desiree came in the room climbed on the bed and laid down between Claire and John. Being a light sleeper the movement woke John up.

"Sorry daddy I not mean to wake you up." Desiree said.

"Desiree who let you out of your crib?"

"I do it."

"You climbed over the bars and jumped down?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I waked up and not wanna wait." "I knewed you and mommy are still sleepy." "I gonna lay here till you up."

"Desiree don't do that anymore."

"Why?"

"You might get hurt."

"Are you mad daddy?"

"No."

"Good I not want you be mad." "I love you daddy."

"I love you to." He picked her up and sat her on his chest. "Listen, daddy isn't mad at you." "If you climb out of your crib you could get hurt." "If you got hurt it would make daddy sad." "So don't do it anymore."

"Ok."

"Hey, who's daddy's little sweetie?"

"I is."

"Who does daddy love more then anything in the world?"

"Me and mommy."

"That's right." "Come on I'll make breakfast."

"What about mommy?"

"Let's let mommy sleep for awhile."

"Ok."

A half hour later Claire came downstairs. She could smell food cooking. She went into the kitchen.

"Mommy you waked up." Desiree said.

"Morning Desi." Claire said going over and kissing her on the cheek. "What's daddy making?"

"Panbakes."

"Pancakes?"

"That what I said, Panbakes." Claire sat down at the table.

"Not just pancakes." John said. "There is also bacon, sausage and coffee." John got Desiree's first and put it on her hi-chair tray.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome." He brought Claire hers. "Breakfast." He went back to the counter and picked up the coffee. "Coffee."

"Thank you honey." She said.

"You're welcome." They kissed. John got his and sat down at the table. "Claire guess what Desiree did this morning."

"What?"

"She climbed out of her crib."

"She did?"

"Yeah." "We already had a talk about it." "I told her she shouldn't do that because she could get hurt."

"We'll have to watch her." "Maybe it's time for her to get her first B-E-D." She said spelling out the word.

"Maybe."

A few nights later they were back on the road. They were driving to the arena. Desiree was already with Rosa. It was nighttime and snowing really hard. John was driving.

"I hate driving in the snow." John said.

"Me to."

"When we get back to the hotel after we put Desiree to bed." "Wanna sit in front of the fireplace and have a few drinks?"

"Sure." "Just drinks?"

"Why you wanna do more then that?"

"I was just wondering." "We could."

"Or we could just pull over right now and be a little late."

"John it's freezing."

"I'll keep you warm."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Suddenly they hit ice. John lost control of the car and went into a tree. His head hit the steering wheel. Claire's seat belt broke and she went through the windshield landing fifteen feet away from the car. She had a big gash on her head.

John woke up in the hospital. He knew it was morning because he could see sunlight coming through the windows. His left arm was in a cast. The doctor leaned over his bed.

"Hello Mr. Cena." She said. "You got banged up pretty good but you're gonna be fine." "You have a broken arm and a few broken ribs."

"What about my wife?" "Is she ok?"

"Her seat belt broke and she went through the windshield." "She's suffered a head injury that's caused her to slip into a coma."

"Oh god." "When will she wake up?"

"That's up to her and god."

"You mean she might not wake up?"

"I believe she will but it could take days, weeks, months even years."

"Years?"

"There is a positive side to this."

"Which is?"

"The baby is going to be just fine."

"Baby?" "What baby?"

"Maybe your wife doesn't know yet." "She's pregnant."

"She is?"

"Yes about six weeks."

"I wanna see her."

"No." "No." "Now you need your rest." "You can see her in a few days."

"Please I need to be with her." "Can you at least move me into the same room with her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."


	39. Chapter 39

It had been three months since the car accident. John was out of the hospital and his arm was healed. Claire however, was no so fortunate. She was still in a coma. She was five months pregnant and had a little baby bump. The doctor put a feeding tube in Claire to make sure the baby got the proper nutrients. John still worked but he and Desiree stayed in a hotel near the hospital on his days off. It was really hard for John not having Claire around. He missed her a lot. It was affecting Desiree to. She really missed Claire. John and Desiree were at the hotel having breakfast.

"Desiree eat your breakfast." John said.

"No I want mommy."

"We're gonna go see mommy as soon as we're done with breakfast."

"I want her to be here." "I want her waked up and here."

"I do to but she's taking a nap."

"No." "No more nap."

"Come on Desiree, eat your breakfast."

"No!" She shouted. "I want my mommy!" She threw her bowl on the floor.

"Desiree Alexandria!" John yelled. "That's a bad girl!" He said getting up to clean up the mess. "Don't you ever do that again!" He was down cleaning it up. Desiree started to cry.

"You yell at me." "You a meany." After John finished cleaning up the mess he stood to the height of Desiree's hi-chair. Desiree had her head down.

"Desiree, I'm sorry." "Look at daddy."

"No, I mad at you."

"I didn't mean it." "I miss mommy to, that's all." "Please look at me." She looked at him. "Who's daddy's little sweetie?"

"I is."

"I didn't mean to yell." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

An hour later they went to the hospital. They walked into the room.

"Hi mommy." Desiree said. "Are you ready to be waked up yet?"

"No I think she's still tired."

"Daddy what wrong with mommy's tummy?"

"What do you mean?"

"It look bigger."

"Desiree there's something I haven't told you." "I wanted to wait until mommy woke up but I'll tell you now." "The reason mommy's tummy looks bigger is because there's a baby in it."

"A baby?"

"Yes."

"The stork came and gaved you magic dust again?"

"Yep you're gonna be a big sister."

"Yay!"

"Here take a coloring book and go sit on the couch." "I'm gonna talk to mommy." He handed her the coloring book and she sat down. He sat down in a chair next to Claire's bed. "Hi baby." "Soon you're gonna wake up I know it." "Then we can start planning for the new baby." "I already have a few ideas for the nursery." John's cell phone started to ring. "Desiree I have to go in the hallway for a second." "I'll be back, be good." He went out into the hall. "Hello?"

"John it's Maria."

"Hi."

"Hi." "Any change?"

"No she's still out."

"How's the baby doing?"

"Great."

"I wish she would wake up."

"Me to." "It's getting harder and harder for me."

"I know."

"All Desiree wants is Claire." "It breaks my heart to tell her every day, that mommy can't come home yet." "Desiree was being bad today." "I know it's only because she misses Claire." "I yelled at her and made her cry." "What the hell kinda father am I?"

"You're a great father John."

"I didn't mean to yell at her." "I just want Claire back."

"I know." "Don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks." "I gotta go I'm at the hospital."

"Ok." "Will you tell Claire I said hi?"

"Sure."

"Thanks bye."

A half hour later the doctor came in pushing an ultrasound machine. Desiree was taking a nap.

"Hello Mr. Cena." The doctor said.

"Hi." "What's that?" He said pointing to the machine.

"It's an ultrasound machine." "I put this wand on your wife's stomach and on this TV you can see the baby."

"Really?"

"Yes." The doctor put the gel and the wand on Claire's stomach.

"That's it?"

"Yep." "Would you like to know the sex?"

"You can tell that?"

"Yes."

"I wanna know."

"It's a boy."

"A boy?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry everything still looks fine." After a few more minutes the doctor. John held Claire's hand.

"Claire it's a boy." "We gonna have a son." "I'm happy but I'd be happier if you'd wake up." "Please Claire, please wake up so we can raise our family together." He got tears in his eyes. "Come back to me Claire, I need you." "Come back to me."


	40. Chapter 40

Two more months had passed. There was still no change in Claire's condition. John prayed she'd wake up before the baby was born. He didn't want her to miss it. He hoped every single day that today would be the day that Claire would wake up. John was taking Desiree to stay with his parents for a few weeks. They had just gotten there. Desiree was ringing the doorbell. Carol answered it.

"Who's ringing my doorbell?" She said.

"Me Grammy."

"Look at you you're getting so big." "Hi John."

"Hi." He said.

"Come on in." They went in. "John can you stay awhile?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They went into the living room.

"Grandpa." Desiree said.

"Hi Desiree." He said. "Come give grandpa a hug." She went over to him and gave him a hug. "Have you been being a good girl?"

"Yeah but I sad."

"Why?"

"I miss my mommy."

"I know you do but she's gonna wake up really soon."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Desiree would you like to help me make some cookies?" Carol asked.

"Ok but wait I wanna say bye to daddy."

"I'm not leaving yet." John said. "I'll come say bye to you before I go."

"Ok." Carol and Desiree went into the kitchen.

"How are you doing son?" John Sr. asked.

"Bad."

"I can't imagine what you're going through." "If anything happened to your mother I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm going crazy dad." "I don't know how much longer I can do this." "I miss her so much."

"I know you do."

"Every day for five months Desiree has asked about Claire." "Where's mommy?" "When's mommy coming home?" "I keep telling her as soon as she wakes up for her nap." "I feel so useless I can't give Desiree the one thing she wants."

"All you can do is wait and hope."

"I really want her to wake up before the baby's born." "The second time she got pregnant, I wanted us to go through the pregnancy together." "When she was pregnant with Desiree, we didn't get to do any of that."

"At least the baby's ok."

"Thank god."

"Everything will be ok."

"I hope so."

"It will."

"Well I gotta go."

"Ok." "If you need to talk just call."

"I will." "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Desiree." He went into the kitchen. "Little sweetie."

"What daddy?"

"I'm leaving." He said as he picked her up.

"Ok."

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Be good for Grammy and Grandpa."

"I will."

"I love you little sweetie."

"I love you to daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Tell mommy I love her."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After a few weeks of being on the road John went to the hospital. He sat in the chair next to Claire's bed.

"I'm back Claire." He said. "I missed you." He looked at her stomach. "Our boy's getting big." "Please try to wake up before he gets here." "Desiree will be here tomorrow, my parents are bringing her."

As the night went on John ended up falling asleep there. His head was on a pillow on the bed. He felt something in his hair.

"John." He opened his eyes.

"Claire!" He sat up and kissed her.

"John where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." "We were in a car accident." She looked down at her stomach.

"What's wrong with my stomach?"

"Nothing, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?"

"We found out the night of the accident."

"Is the baby ok?"

"He's fine."

"He?" "It's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"How far along am I?"

"Seven months."

"How can that be?"

"You've been in a coma for five months." "You went through the windshield of the car."

"How's Desi?"

"She misses you." "My parents are bringing her tomorrow." "I've been so worried about you." "I missed you so much." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning John's parents brought Desiree to the hospital. John and Desiree were outside Claire's room.

"Ok Desiree close your eyes." John said. She closed them. John picked her up and went inside. He leaned her over Claire's bed. "Ok open them."

"Mommy!" She said excitedly. She hugged her. "You waked up."

"Hi Desi."

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you to."

"Never take a nap that long ever again."

"I won't Desi I promise." "I love you."

"I love you to mommy."


	41. Chapter 41

After a few more days of observation Claire was allowed to go home. She was glad she just wanted to be with her family and prepare for there new son. They all walked through the front door.

"It feels so good to be home." Claire said.

"I happy you and my brother are home mommy." Desiree said. They all sat down on the couch. "Mommy."

"What?"

"When is my brother coming out?"

"In about two more months."

"Can't he come out now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's not done growing yet."

"I growed inside you to?"

"Yes you did." "When your brother's all done growing I'll go to the hospital and a doctor will take him out."

"You not gonna go to sleep forever again are you?"

"No I might go to sleep for a few hours but I'll wake right back up."

"Good."

"Desiree, why don't you show mommy the picture you made for her." John said.

"It in my room daddy."

"I'll go get it for you." He went upstairs and came back down sitting back down on the couch.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome."

"Here mommy."

"Thank you." Claire said. "Who are these people?" Claire said pointing to the stick figures on the page.

"That one you." She said pointing to the left.

"What am I holding?"

"My brother."

"Is the little one in the middle you?"

"Yep."

"Who's this one with the muscles everywhere?"

"That daddy, see?"

"Oh yeah I do now." "What's this thing beside daddy?"

"That our doggy."

"Desi we don't have a doggy."

"I know it our pretend doggy till we get a real one."

"What's it's name?"

"Scruffy."

"So it's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry, anybody else?" John asked.

"Me."

"I'm hungry to." Claire said.

"Ok, Claire I'm gonna make your favorite." John said.

"You don't have to do anything special honey."

"Yes I do." "It's your first night back and we're having a special dinner."

After they had dinner and put Desiree to bed they went to bed. John started rubbing Claire's stomach.

"Hi son, daddy's here." "I'm so happy that you and your mommy are finally back home where you belong." "We both can't wait to meet you."

"John do you like the name, Julian?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I want to name our son, Julian Anthony Cena."

"Anthony huh?"

"Yeah I think we should give him at least one of your names."

"Good idea." "Speaking of good ideas, do you really think it's a good idea to come back on the road tomorrow?"

"Yes if I don't I'll miss you like crazy."

"I'll miss you to."

"You're worried about the baby?"

"Yeah and you."

"John there's nothing to worry about." "I'm fine, our baby is just fine."

"Ok." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really why?" Claire grinned. "Oh." "I want to but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Won't we hurt the baby?"

"No when I was pregnant with Desi the doctor told me it would be alright to have sex." "If I wanted to."

"Who were you having sex with?"

"No one but the majority of the time I wanted to have sex with you."

"What?" "You hated me most of the time you were pregnant."

"Yeah but I still wanted you." "It was the hormones."

"What do your hormones want now?"

"You."

"Come here." They kissed.

"I love you John."

"I love you to."

The next night they were at the arena. Claire was getting a snack in catering.

"There's my favorite on-screen girlfriend." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hey Randy." "It's nice to see you." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks." "How are Sam and Alanna?"

"Really good."

"Great."

"Are you coming back to work after you have the baby?"

"Yeah." "I gotta go but I'll see you around."

"Ok bye."

Claire was walking back to John's locker room when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Water ran down her leg. She made it to the doorway of the locker room.

"John my water just broke." "I'm scared it's to early."

"Don't panic I'll call 911 and everything will be fine."

**The next chapter is the last one. **


	42. Chapter 42

Claire was very worried. She wasn't due for another two months. She prayed that the baby was ok. She was put in a room right away. She and John were waiting for the doctor.

"John I'm scared." She said.

"It's gonna be ok." "The baby's gonna be fine."

"I should've listened to you." "I should've stayed home."

"This didn't happened because you left the house it would've happened anyway."

"What if something's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him he's fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." The doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cena." The doctor said.

"Is my baby ok?" Claire asked.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, cutting off oxygen to his brain."

"Oh god." "How dangerous is that?"

"We need to do an emergency c-section on you." "We have to get your baby out of the womb."

"I'm not due for two months." "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Once we get him delivered I'll be able to assess the situation better."

"Do what ever you have to just protect my son?"

"I'll do the best I can." "Let's get going to the operating room." Claire got wheeled to the operating room. "Claire since this is an emergency c-section, I'm going to have the anesthesiologist give you a general anesthetic." "You'll be completely out." Claire looked at John.

"Don't worry he's gonna be fine." John said. He kissed her. "I love you Claire."

"I love you to."

A few minutes the anesthetic kicked in and Claire passed out. When she woke up it was morning. She noticed her stomach wasn't big anymore. She looked around and didn't see John anywhere.

"John?" "John?" She said. He came in the room.

"Hey you're wake." "I went to get a cup of coffee."

"The baby?"

"He's gonna be fine." "They were a little concerned about the cord being around his neck." "They ran some tests and they all came back normal."

"There aren't any side effects since I had him early?"

"Nope he's a healthy boy." "They're gonna keep you and him tonight just to be safe."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll go get him." A few seconds later John came back pushing the baby in with him. He picked him up. "Julian, ready to meet mommy?" "You're gonna love her." He handed him to Claire.

"Hi Julian, you really scared mommy but I'm so glad you're here." He stared at her with big blue eyes. "I love you so much." "John, he's perfect."

"Yes he is."

"I can't wait for you to meet your sister Julian."

"I can't wait either, Desiree's gonna be so surprised."

The next day they went back to the hotel where Desiree and Rosa were waiting. Rosa was in the living room.

"Thank you Rosa." Claire said.

"Is this the new little one?" She said looking down at the car seat.

"Yes."

"He's adorable." "I have to go." She left. Claire took Julian out of his car seat and sat down beside John.

"Desi come out here." "Come meet your brother." She came out of her room and sat down next to Claire.

"Is that him?" She asked.

"Yes this is your brother Julian."

"He so little." "Hi my name is Desiree." "I your big sister." She looked at Claire. "Mommy I thought he not done growing yet?"

"He decided to come early."

"I glad."

"We all are."

A few hours later Desiree and Julian were taking a nap. Claire sat down next to John and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for changing my entire life."

"How did I do that?"

"If I hadn't have met you that night in the bar, I'd still be the same career driven person I was." "If we hadn't met I'd still be trying to please my super achievement parents, trying to prove something to them." "I wouldn't have realized what I really wanted was a family."

"I know what you mean." "Ever since high school I gave Liz chance after chance after chance." "When we got married I thought things were finally gonna be different." "For awhile it was." "Then she turned back into the same selfish person she always was." "If we hadn't met I don't think I would've ever had the strength to leave her."

"I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad you forgave me." "Now I know what it's like to really be in love."

"Me to." They kissed. "I do feel bad about not being awake when Julian was born."

"You couldn't help that."

"I know but I wanted us both to witness at least one of our children being born together."

"Well there's always next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah." "It'll happened soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?" She said smiling.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah I do."

Three months later it was the 1000th episode of Raw. Claire was finally going back to work. She was just making an appearance tonight. She and John were in his locker room.

"You ready to get back into it?" John asked.

"Yeah I've really missed it." "I can't believe this is my first show in over a year."

"I gotta go see you in a couple minutes."

"Ok."

A few minutes later John just got done talking to The Rock. He turned around.

"Claire." He said. "It's been a long time."

"Hi John." "Congratulations on winning Money In The Bank."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"I could something for luck, for old times sake." He grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back. They looked at each other. He smiled. "See ya."

"See ya."

Later that night they were at the hotel asleep. They both heard Julian start to cry.

"I'll go." John said.

"Thanks." He came back a few minutes later. When he got back in bed Claire laid on his chest. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Well that's it. I'll be writing another story soon **


End file.
